Wizzy War
by S.miyuki
Summary: Une vengeance trop prompte n'est plus une vengeance c'est une riposte C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux choisir son camp, dans cette guerre qu'est la vengeance, avec soin. Ou comment le plus astucieux des Slytherin et le plus brave des Gryffindors doivent apprendre à se battre dans un même camp pour triompher des plus démoniaques des jumeaux. THREE-SHOT, SLASH HPDM ! PWP !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement je ne possède pas Harry Potter... Par contre les Wizzy, c'est une autre histoire :p **  
**

**Rating : **M !(homophobes, âmes sensibles, jeunes innocents, passez votre chemin )

**Note : **Et voilà le 7e de la série Wizzy ! ( ça sera un Three-Shot)

**Résumé : **_« Une vengeance trop prompte n'est plus une vengeance c'est une riposte » [Henry de Montherlant] C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux choisir son camp, dans cette guerre qu'est la vengeance, avec soin. _Ou comment le plus astucieux des Slytherin et le plus brave des Gryffindors doivent apprendre à se battre dans un même camp pour triompher des plus démoniaques des jumeaux.

* * *

**Wizzy War (part 1)**

_**W.W.1 : Background **__[Contexte] _

Dans une certaine arrière-boutique, d'une certaine boutique de Hogsmeade, deux certains rouquins aux visages identiques se faisaient faces. La pièce était sombre et uniquement éclairée par une bougie à la lueur vacillante, posée précairement sur une table en bois au centre de la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère lugubre. Des papiers de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs étaient parsemés sur la table.

Les deux rouquins avaient leurs coudes posés sur la table, et les doigts entremêlés devant eux, ils se fixaient longuement. Leur regard ne reflétant rien d'autre que du sérieux.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de passer à l'étape supérieure. » susurra l'un des deux.

« Tout à fait d'accord. » approuva l'autre, « Même _eux _ne pourront pas nous empêcher de faire ce que l'on veut. »

Deux sourires profondément sadiques fleurirent sur le visage, tandis qu'ils fixaient deux photos, que l'on pouvait voir parmi les morceaux de papiers parsemés, d'un certain Survivant brun aux yeux verts et d'un certain Slytherin blond aux yeux argent.

« ça promet d'être amusant. » décrétèrent en cœur les deux rouquins, leur sourire machiavélique toujours fermement en place.

**~HPDM~**

A quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, deux personnes frissonnèrent au même moment. Le premier était actuellement dans la salle commune des Rouge et Or, parlant avec ses deux meilleurs amis, tandis que le deuxième était dans la bibliothèque travaillant sur un devoir de potion au côté de son meilleur ami.

« Harry ? » appela Hermione avec inquiétude, en notant le frisson du brun et le fait qu'il regardait autour de lui de manière alerte comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, « Tout va bien ? »

« Draco ? » s'étonna Blaise, en voyant le blond manquer de renverser son encre sur la table, « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Hm… » répondirent les deux au même moment, « J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. »

« Quoi ne me dis pas que c'est encore au sujet de ton jeu avec Malfoy ? » demanda Ron, d'un ton grognon, « Si c'est le cas je ne veux pas être impliqué cette fois ! »

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin, mais préféra ne rien dire. Puis son expression se fit songeuse, tandis qu'il repensait à cet étrange pressentiment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que cette fois cela n'avait rien à voir avec Draco… Enfin du moins, que Draco n'était pas la cause directe de ce pressentiment…

Il sortit un bonbon de sa poche, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un morceau de parchemin tomber en même temps de sa poche. Dépliant le parchemin d'un air suspicieux, le brun soupira en lisant le message. « Viens travailler avec nous ! » était écrit en gros sur le parchemin.

Soupirant, Harry jeta vivement le parchemin dans le feu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner _qui _étaient les auteurs de ce message, après tout Fred et George, ces jumeaux démoniaques, semblaient l'harceler, à ce sujet à chaque fois qu'il venait à la boutique, et récemment les messages de ce genre se faisaient de plus en plus récurrent.

« _Je ne veux absolument pas savoir comment ce message a atterri dans ma poche._ » songea Harry, d'un air las.

Il savait d'expérience que lorsque les jumeaux avaient une idée en tête, _rien _ne pouvait les faire changer d'avis. Et il savait aussi que s'il continuait à refuser à chaque fois, ils finiraient par utiliser des méthodes… hum… typiquement Slytherin. Ce qui se traduirait par l'enfer pur et dur.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, et après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure, il se leva. « Il se fait tard, je devrais probablement rentrer avant de croiser Filch ou sa chatte sur le chemin. »

Ron, qui avait lu le message par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, ne put que lui jeter un regard compatissant et lui tapota l'épaule, « Bon courage, vieux. »

Le brun eut un rire jaune. Il sentait qu'effectivement il allait en avoir besoin, et une bonne quantité même. En faisant pivoter la peinture de la Grosse Dame, Harry laissa échapper un autre énorme soupir en voyant un parchemin, qui était accroché en haut de la peinture, se dérouler devant lui, lui bouchant le passage. « Rejoins-nous ! » était évidement écrit en jaune fluo sur le parchemin.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils essayent de former une secte ? » _se demanda mentalement Harry, qui ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé ou totalement exaspéré, par tout ça…

Il fit disparaître le parchemin, d'un coup de baguette, et se dirigea à grands pas vers ses appartements.

En chemin, il croisa Draco, qui semblait d'assez mauvaise humeur.

« Je croyais que tu devais faire ton devoir de potion avec Zabini ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Ouais… c'est ce qui était prévu. » bougonna le blond, en mettant les mains dans les poches, « Mais quand mon flacon d'encre, ma plume _et _le devoir de potion que je venais à peine de commencer, ont commencé à se transformer en petite figurine, et à répéter toutes les trois secondes, '' Viens travailler avec nous !'', je me suis dit que ça serait contreproductif de rester plus longtemps dans la bibliothèque. »

Là encore, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait sourire devant l'inventivité des jumeaux Weasley, ou au contraire se morfondre du fait que lui aussi était victime de cette même inventivité.

« Quel est le pourcentage de chance, pour qu'ils abandonnent au bout d'un certain temps ? » demanda sans réel espoir Draco.

Le brun eut un rire jaune, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends encore la peine de demander ? » rétorqua-t-il, avec dérision, « C'est évident qu'ils n'abandonneront jamais… »

Draco soupira, « Tout ça parce que tu as eu le malheur de leur montrer que tu savais faire entre chose que de tomber dans les pièges et/ou manipulations de Slytherin. » accusa-t-il. « Si tu t'étais contenté de rester ce bon vieux Gryffindor stupide – »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le regard que Harry lui jetait. C'était des moments comme ça qui lui rappelait qu'il sortait tout de même avec le Survivant et potentiellement l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de cette planète, même si ledit Survivant pouvait sembler ordinairement inoffensif. Draco déglutit et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

« … Et bien les choses seraient beaucoup plus ennuyeuses. » compléta le blond, en se raclant la gorge.

Harry eut un souvenir amusé, mais son sourire disparut quand ils atteignirent leurs appartements. Draco et Harry fixèrent avec appréhension la porte.

« S'ils on réussi à mettre autant de messages quand on est _hors _de l'appartement … » commenta à voix haute Harry.

« … Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont fait _dans _l'appartement. » compléta le blond d'un air las.

Harry soupira et ouvrit doucement la porte avec appréhension, se préparent mentalement à reculer en cas de besoin. Mais à sa grande surprise – ainsi que celle de Draco – rien ne se passa, l'appartement semblait ne pas avoir changé. ''Sembler'' étant le mot clef.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard, avant d'avancer prudemment dans la pièce. Et sans surprise au moment où ils firent quelques pas dans la pièce, la porte se referma derrière eux, une grosse explosion retentit et un nuage de fumée apparut dans la pièce.

Au bout de quelques secondes la fumée se dissipa d'elle-même, et Harry regarda d'un air las le résultat. L'appartement était littéralement recouvert de papiers en tout genre. De là où il était, Harry pouvait déjà repérer les messages du même style que Draco et lui avaient déjà reçu au cours de la journée – et même de la dernière semaine – mais aussi… des bons de commandes ?

Harry se pencha pour ramasser le bon et lut, ''Accès illimité à tous les produits dérivés et spécialement ceux de la section S.P-M.''

« Sérieusement ? » marmonna Harry, en secouant la tête, « On dirait que c'est de la corruption, ça en devient –»

Harry s'était tourné en direction de Draco, en même temps qu'il parlait et s'arrêta net, en voyant que ce dernier était accroupi dans un coin de la pièce semblant complètement absorbé par quelque chose. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, était-ce des photos ?

Harry se rapprocha silencieusement de son amant, et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le Survivant écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en voyant le contenu de la photo.

« Donne-moi ça ! » glapit-il en arrachant les photos des mains du blond, ses joues complètement rouges.

Draco eut un petit sourire en coin, et se redressa, fixant le brun d'un air amusé. « Je ne connaissais pas ce côté de toi, Potter… »

« La ferme, Malfoy. » répliqua immédiatement Harry, d'un ton embarrassé, puis il marmonna dans sa barbe en fusillant les photos du regard, « Comment par Merlin, ont-il réussi à avoir des photos comme ça ?! »

Mais Draco semblait être assez proche pour l'avoir entendu, et ricana.

« C'est ça, rigole… » grinça Harry, « Mais tu sais quoi, Malfoy ? Puisqu'ils ont des photos de moi, il serait logique de penser qu'ils en ont de toi aussi, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ce commentaire eut le mérite de stopper net le rire du blond, qui se mit immédiatement à scanner la pièce du regard à la recherche desdites photos.

Levant les yeux au ciel, et poussant un soupir exaspéré, Harry balaya d'un geste de la main le tas de papier qui se trouvait sur le lit et se laissa tomber dessus, fixant le plafond d'un air absent. Il devait penser à un moyen de faire renoncer au jumeau cette idée saugrenue, et vite !

Tournant légèrement son regard vers le Slytherin, Harry se demanda vaguement si ce dernier n'avait pas une idée. « _Bien sûr que non… » _songea-t-il, alors immédiatement, avec dérision, « _S'il avait eu une idée, il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces papiers dans l'appartement. » _

_**W.W.1 : The declaration of war**__ [La déclaration de guerre]_

**~HPDM~**

Harry gémit doucement dans son sommeil, tandis qu'il sentait une langue taquine se balader sur son torse, taquinant ses tétons sensibles. Pendant ce temps une main effleura très légèrement son entrejambe, ce qui le fit arquer son dos, demandant instinctivement plus. Mais quand rien ne vint – du moins rien mis à part le fait que cette langue continuait de parcourir son torse – il poussa un gémissement plaintif, rempli de frustration.

La main effleura une nouvelle fois son érection, ce qui le tira enfin de son sommeil. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Harry parvint à voir une silhouette floue assise à califourchon sur lui, mais la main taquina encore une fois son sexe, ce qui eut pour résultat de lui faire fermer les yeux, et gémir doucement en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Draco…. » gémit-il, la voix rauque par le réveil et la frustration mêlé.

Il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que ce dernier devait sans aucun doute arborer un rictus satisfait sur le visage.

« Impatient dès le réveil, Potter ? » susurra alors Draco d'une voix séductrice, en se penchant légèrement, pour que ces paroles soient directement soufflées dans les oreilles du brun.

Harry frissonna et fit de son mieux pour essayer de garder un minimum de self-contre, mais évidemment il échoua lamentablement et laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte.

Le rictus satisfait de Draco s'agrandit, le blond manifestement fier de son effet sur le Gryffindor. Il comptait alors faire durer la torture un peu plus longtemps, mais au même moment Harry ouvrit les yeux et plongea ses yeux verts dilatés par le désir, dans ceux de Draco.

« Draco…. » gémit sensuellement une nouvelle fois le Survivant.

Draco sentit sa gorge s'assécher, et il était prêt à jurer que son érection venait de faire un soubresaut rien qu'en entendant le ton de la voix d'Harry.

« Sale Gryffindor manipulateur. » siffla affectueusement le blond, avant de finalement céder et prendre en main l'érection d'Harry.

Harry eut un léger sourire en coin, « Je…ne….hmm….veux pas atteindre ça… venant de ta… ahhh…..part. » rétorqua-t-il, le souffle erratique, dû aux mouvements rapide de la main de Draco sur son sexe.

Ses yeux se dilatèrent encore un peu plus en sentant, un doigt taquiner son entrée.

« Quelqu'un est pressé on dirait. » commenta-t-il, d'une voix amusée, entrecoupée de gémissements et du fait qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« ça ne serait pas amusant si tu étais le seul à en profiter… » se contenta de répondre Draco, continuant de préparer le brun, tout en n'arrêtant pas ses mouvements sur son sexe.

« Ah…. » gémit Harry, son corps se tendant sous les actions du blond, tandis que ce dernier avait remplacé ses doigts par quelque chose de plus volumineux. « Draco… Je vais…. »

« DESOLES DE VOUS DERANGER ! »

Les yeux de Draco et d'Harry manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites sous le coup de la surprise tandis que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer deux rouquins identiques. Le couple semblait s'être figé durant un court instant ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir face à l'intrusion.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Draco vit l'un des jumeaux lorgner sur Harry, que son cerveau recommença à fonctionner correctement, et il se rappela la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Il réagit alors aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait, agrippant habilement la couverture et recouvrant leur deux corps d'un geste rapide et efficace, fusillant les jumeaux du regard.

« Oups … » fit alors l'un des jumeaux, d'un ton faussement contrit, « Il semblerait que nous ayons interrompu quelque chose… »

« Il semblerait bien, en effet. » poursuivit l'autre, sur le même ton.

Ils s'installèrent alors tous les deux sur le canapé, sans aucune gène, et décrétèrent d'une même voix, « Ne faîtes pas attention à nous… Continuez. »

Harry soupira d'un air exaspéré, se redressant légèrement. Légèrement parce que Draco était toujours au-dessus de lui et il avait dû mal à bouger à cause de ça. Harry cligna alors des yeux et rougit en se rendant compte qu'en fait Draco était toujours _en _lui.

« Draco… » commença à appeler le brun, mais il se tut quand il réalisa que le Slytherin tremblait.

Le blond avait la tête légèrement baissé, cachant ainsi ses yeux derrière ses cheveux.

Harry écarquilla alors les yeux. « _C'est moi, où j'ai l'impression que je viens d'entendre quelque chose se briser ?_ » se demanda-t-il mentalement d'un air songeur, « _Ah ah… Je suis prêt à jurer que c'était la patience de Draco qui vient de se briser… » _décida-t-il alors avec dérision.

Il glapit au moment où Draco se retira brusquement, se tournant vers les jumeaux, avec une aura meurtrière autour de lui.

« Vous…. » susurra-t-il, d'une voix à la fois menaçante et doucereuse, en se redressant et fusillant les jumeaux du regard, « Comment avez-vous oser nous interrompre… ALORS QUE CA FAIT TROIS JOURS QU'ON A RIEN PU FAIRE, A CAUSE DE VOS STUPIDES MESSAGES ! TROIS PUTAINS DE LONG JOURS ! »

Fred et George clignèrent des yeux, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à une telle explosion de colère… Du moins venant de Draco, ils s'étaient surtout attendus à une telle réaction de la part d'Harry.

D'ailleurs Harry lui-même était surpris par la réaction de son amant. Après tout, Draco avait toujours eu le don de conserver relativement bien son calme (enfin sauf lors de ses disputes ou affrontements avec Harry) … Alors le fait qu'il réagisse aussi violemment, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

« _Il doit vraiment être en manque… » _songèrent au même instant Harry et les jumeaux.

« Trois jours ? » répéta Fred avec amusement, « Allons, Draco, je veux bien admettre que vous soyez tous les deux, deux jeunes adolescents – très bien foutus soit dit en passant – avec des hormones en ébullition que vous devez ressentir le besoin de faire des choses peu catholiques tous les jours, non ?! »

Seul le silence lui répondit, tandis qu'Harry détournait légèrement la tête et que Draco plissait les yeux.

« Non sérieusement ?! » s'étonna George, « Tous les jours ? Vous êtes quoi, des lapins en chaleur ?! »

Ce fut apparemment le commentaire de trop pour Draco.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit… » grinça-t-il, d'un ton menaçant, « il est temps de devenir un peu plus sérieux… Je ferais en sorte que les messages qui s'apparentent clairement à du harcèlement cesse, et que vous vous sortiez de la tête cette idée stupide comme quoi, Potter et moi, nous viendrons travailler avec vous ! »

L'un des jumeaux posa son menton contre la paume de sa main, tandis qu'un sourire machiavélique se formait sur son visage. « Fais attention, Draco… » dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

«… ça ressemble énormément à une déclaration de guerre. » compléta l'autre, avec la même expression sur le visage.

« C'en est une. » affirma le blond.

Le sourire des jumeaux s'élargit, « Dans ce cas, cher Draco, voilà ce que nous te proposons… »

« … que dirais-tu d'un petit pari pour régler tout ça ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard en coin en direction de Draco, qui arborait une expression suspicieuse, apparemment lui aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce pari.

« Quel genre de pari ? » demanda le blond.

« Un mois. » décréta alors Fred.

« Si pendant le prochain mois, vous parvenez à n'être impliqués dans aucune activité sexuelle avec l'autre… vous gagner… » compléta George.

« …et on arrêtera de vous harceler au sujet de venir travailler avec nous…cependant… » enchaina son jumeau.

« … si vous perdez vous devrez vous associer avec nous pour une période de temps indéterminé… »

« … Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis… Pourras-tu tenir un mois d'abstinence ? »

Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis son regard se tourna vers Harry, comme pour lui demander son avis. Ce dernier se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant. Est-ce que ça valait le coup ? C'était tout de même un mois ! Mais si ça leur permettait de nous plus recevoir ces messages incessants… et puis un mois ne devait pas être si long que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Au final c'était une question de volonté, et il était certain que ce n'était pas ça qui leur manquait. Et puis il fallait dire que lui non plus n'avait pas digéré le coup des lapins en chaleur…

Harry releva alors les yeux vers Draco, et il put voir que le blond en était arrivé à la même conclusion, alors il hocha légèrement la tête pour donner son accord.

« Bien sûr que je peux. » siffla Draco.

« Dans ce cas, marché conclu. » sourit Fred, puis il sortit sa baguette, faisant se tendre le couple.

« Relax. » dit alors George, avec un sourire en coin, « Il ne fait que nous donner la garantie que même loin de nous, vous n'essayerez pas de faire des choses dans votre coin. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ne bougea pas quand le rayon le toucha. Il ne ressentit rien de spécial, mais écarquilla les yeux en voyant apparaître une petite marque sur son poignet.

« C'est un sort que jetait les femmes sur leur mari pour être sûre qu'ils ne commettraient pas d'adultères. » expliqua Draco, en pointant la marque qui était apparue sur son propre poignet, « La marque disparait si jamais la personne ''est impliquée dans une activité sexuelle''. C'était devenu assez à la mode chez les Sangs-Purs il y a une dizaine d'année… »

« Exact. » confirma Fred, « Mais nous avons ajoutés quelques modifications. Puisque nous ne serons pas toujours autour pour vérifier si la marque est toujours là, j'ai pris l'initiative de faire en sorte qu'un message nous parvienne à l'exact moment où vous perdrez. »

« Si on perd. » rétorqua Draco, sur un ton de défi.

« On verra ça. » rétorqua George, d'un ton amusé.

**~HPDM~**

_**W.W.1 : Opening hostilities, a position's war **_[_début des hostilités, une guerre de position]_

** Jour 1**

Draco fixa la marque sur son poignet, d'un air vide, tandis qu'il écoutait le cours de Défense, d'une oreille distraite. Son regard se tourna alors vers un certain Gryffindor qui griffonnait de temps en temps quelques mots sur son parchemin, à quelques tables devant lui.

Harry et lui avaient décidé que la meilleure option était de s'éviter l'un et l'autre. De cette façon il n'y aurait pas de tentation – volontaire ou involontaire. Ainsi le brun était retourné dormir dans la tour des Gryffindors et Draco était retourné dans les cachots.

Pour l'instant tout semblait marcher pour le mieux. Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre ne se faisaient d'illusions. Après tout ce n'était que le premier jour, et il était impossible que les siamois démoniaques les laissent s'ignorer pendant un mois, sans rien faire… ça serait beaucoup trop facile sinon… Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, mais il était certain que cela être bien problématique.

Draco soupira. Il l'avait déjà remarqué quand il ''affrontait'' Harry, mais il détestait être en position de défense. Et d'après ce qu'il avait pu remarquer précédemment le brun aussi préférait largement l'attaque.

Alors la question était, est-ce qu'une défense aussi précaire pouvait tenir face aux jumeaux démoniaques ?

**Jour 2 **

Fred et George échangèrent un regard complice, tandis qu'ils fixaient le calendrier devant eux. Certaines cases étaient légèrement grisées, d'autres entourées et certaines étaient restées tout simplement blanches.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, mon général ? » demanda Fred, d'un ton faussement sérieux, « Cette stratégie a-t-elle une chance de nous amener la victoire ?»

« Hum… » fit mine de réfléchir George, en se frottant le menton, « Je dirais que beaucoup trop de facteur sont en jeux pour pouvoir en être certains. Cependant il est clair que cette guerre sera une guerre d'usure. On ne pourra pas espérer gagner en un seul coup… »

« … Il vaut mieux se concentrer sur de petites attaques à moindres ampleurs, pour briser petits à petits leurs défenses, n'est-ce pas ? » compléta son jumeau.

« Tout à fait, soldat. » confirma l'autre, d'un hochement de tête, « Nous avons un mois pour nous emparer de la victoire, c'est largement suffisant. De plus… »

« Harry et Draco sont individuellement des adversaires redoutables et si cette guerre se résumait à du un-contre-un, il est évident que nous serons battus. Cependant cette guerre nécessite un esprit d'équipe, une confiance et une bonne coordination. Pourront-ils se mettre d'accord, eux, qui avaient été jusqu'à récemment des ''ennemis'' ? Ou alors préféreront-ils travailler chacun de leurs côtés? »

George eut un rictus machiavélique, tandis qu'il laissa reposer sa joue sur la paume de sa main, « Si c'est le cas, alors il est certains que nous gagnerons en moins de deux semaines. »

« Dans ce cas je propose, que l'on applique le plan A… »

_**W.W.1 : Opening hostilities, a psychological war**__ [Début des hostilités, une guerre psychologique]_

** Jour 3 **

Harry haleta, fermant les yeux d'extase, tandis qu'il savourait les caresses du blond sur son corps. Il pouvait sentir _ses _mains, _sa _langue, _son _souffle, _son _odeur, sur lui… Et il avait chaud, tellement chaud… C'était _si _bon qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, de crier, de trembler. Et en même temps c'était une torture, parce que malgré les caresses et les coups de langue taquine, son érection était mise à l'écart… Et c'était tellement frustrant… Il avait besoin de… de…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, une fine pellicule de sueur sur son corps, le souffle erratique et une très douloureuse érection. D'instinct il chercha la présence d'un certain blond à côté de lui, mais écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, en se rappelant qu'il n'était plus dans ses appartements privés, mais dans la Tour de Gryffindor. D'ailleurs, il pouvait entendre les ronflements de Ron, provenant du lit d'à côté.

Cela ne faisait que trois jours et il commençait déjà à faire des rêves érotiques ?! C'était absurde ! S'il continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait jamais tenir le mois !

« Merlin, Harry, ressaisis-toi ! » s'admonesta Harry, en se redressant rapidement et filant aussi rapidement que possible sous la douche, indifférent au fait qu'il n'était que 5 heures du matin et que ses cours ne commençaient pas avant trois heures. Il devait se débarrasser de son érection, et _tout-de-suite_.

**~HPDM~**

Au même moment, quelques étages plus bas. Un certain blond, se réveilla également en sursaut après avoir fait un rêve similaire à celui d'Harry. Sauf que sa réaction fut totalement différente de celle du Gryffindor.

« Ces fichus siamois de malheur ! » siffla-t-il, en fusillant son entrejambe du regard.

** Jour 7 **

« T'as l'air complètement épuisés, vieux. » fit remarquer Ron, en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son meilleur ami.

Harry soupira. « ça fait une semaine que je n'arrive pas à dormir. » se plaignit-il.

Le brun pensait que s'il ignorait les rêves, ils finiraient par s'arrêter ou du moins diminuer. Mais au contraire, ils étaient devenus de plus en plus fréquents et de plus en plus _graphiques _surtout, si bien qu'il suffisait à présent qu'Harry ferme les yeux durant un instant pour qu'il ait l'impression de voir du porno en live dans sa tête. Inutile de dire que cela semblait réveiller beaucoup trop souvent une partie située au sud de son corps.

« Dire que ça ne fait qu'une semaine. » gémit Harry de désespoir en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table.

Ces rêves allaient finir par le rendre dingue ! Et le pire c'était qu'il savait que sa volonté commençait à s'effriter petit à petit…

« _Je me demande comment Draco s'en sors…. » _

Levant la tête et tournant son regard vers la table des Slytherins, Harry observa le blond manger son petit déjeuner et discuter normalement avec Blaise. _Evidemment, _il n'avait pas l'air fatigué du tout… En fait non, il semblait même aller pour le mieux. Le brun soupira d'un air exaspéré, est-ce que cela voulait dire que Draco avait plus de self-control que lui ?

« _C'est pas juste…. » _

Puis comme si Draco avait senti que quelqu'un l'observait, s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers Harry. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Et le blond haussa un sourcil, lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Mais le Gryffindor se contenta de secouer la tête, pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait rien, et enfouit rapidement sa tête entre ses bras.

« _Bordel…. Je le veux. » _

**[Quelques heures plus tard, heure du déjeuner] **

Harry observa du coin l'œil la table des Slytherin, tout en triturant ses petits pois avec sa fourchette. Draco parlait encore avec Blaise, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ces derniers temps ces deux là semblaient bien plus proches qu'auparavant…

Mais le brun n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion, car il fut interrompu par quelqu'un lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

« Ne joue pas avec la nourriture. » taquina Ginny, qui venait de s'assoir à la place libre à côté de lui.

« Oui maman. » répondit Harry, d'un ton faussement docile, détournant le regard du blond.

Ginny secoua la tête, d'un air amusé. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais déserté tes précieux appartements pour revenir à cette chaleureuse maison qu'est la Tour des lions… Alors dis-moi que s'est-il passé, une dispute conjugale ? Tu veux que maman aille lui botter les fesses pour toi ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant les singeries de la rouquine, mais décidant que cela serait certainement une bonne distraction pour ne pas penser au sexe et un certain blond trop sexy, il se prêta donc au jeu.

« Oui, tu vois, je suis le seul à m'occuper de la maison et m'occupe des enfants, lui se contente de rentrer à la maison et s'affaler sur le canapé, alors j'en ai eu marre, j'ai fait mes valises et suis rentré j'ai ma mère. »

Ginny pouffa. « Est-ce que tu sous-entends par là que tu es la _femme _dans cette relation, Harry ? »

Le brun fit la moue. « Je n'ai pas dit ça, ne déforme pas mes paroles s'il-te-plaît. »

Et ils continuèrent de plaisanter et discuter joyeusement. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, c'était que des yeux gris étaient fixés sur eux au moment où la rouquine s'était assise, et qu'à présent ils étaient tellement plissés qu'ils ressemblaient à présent à deux fentes.

**~HPDM~**

Sur la table, d'une certaine arrière-boutique, d'une certaine boutique dans Hogsmeade était à présent placé un échiquier.

Fred eut un sourire sadique et déposa deux nouvelles pièces sur le château. « Voilà Ginny qui a fait son entrée. Le plan A se déroule comme prévu mon général… » annonça-t-il, en faisant un salut militaire.

« Excellent. » répondit George. « Voyons, comment ces deux-là vont s'en sortir. »

« Mais c'était vraiment une idée géniale que nous avons eu là… D'abord faire en sorte qu'ils aient tous les deux des rêves érotiques pour les empêcher de dormir et les fatiguer… »

« … attendre qu'ils soient tous les deux mentalement et moralement épuiser… et… »

**[ A Hogwarts]**

« Potter ! » appela Draco, d'un ton furieux.

Harry qui se dirigeait aux côtés de Ginny vers la bibliothèque, se retourna en entendant son nom. Il se crispa en voyant qui l'avait appelé.

« D-Draco… Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Le blond plissa les yeux et agrippa le Gryffindor par la cravate avant de l'entraîner dans la salle vide la plus proche.

… _et introduire un élément perturbateur, qui contribuera au coup de grâce…_

Là il plaqua Harry contre le mur et le fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec elle ? » siffla Draco.

Harry cligna stupidement des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait au blond. Non tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'ils étaient près… beaucoup trop près l'un de l'autre. Harry pouvait même sentir le souffle chaud du Slytherin sur sa joue.

Soudainement son esprit se vida, et sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, il se pencha vers le blond. Ses lèvres se rapprochant de celle de son amant, qui en voyant l'action d'Harry, se figea complètement.

« Bordel, Draco… » souffla Harry, d'un ton désespéré, « Je te veux… maintenant… ici… tout de suite. »

… _et l'un des deux va définitivement craquer ! _

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! La suite devrais arriver dans une semaine...(normalement) Et je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un joyeux noel (en retard) et une bonne année 2013 !  
**

**See Ya!  
**


	2. wizzy war (part 2)

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement je ne possède pas Harry Potter... Par contre les Wizzy, c'est une autre histoire :p

**Rating : **M !(homophobes, âmes sensibles, jeunes innocents, passez votre chemin )

**Note : **Et voilà le 7e de la série Wizzy ! ( ça sera un Three-Shot)

**Résumé : **_« Une vengeance trop prompte n'est plus une vengeance c'est une riposte » [Henry de Montherlant] C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux choisir son camp, dans cette guerre qu'est la vengeance, avec soin. _Ou comment le plus astucieux des Slytherin et le plus brave des Gryffindors doivent apprendre à se battre dans un même camp pour triompher des plus démoniaques des jumeaux.

* * *

**Wizzy War (part 2) !**

… _et l'un des deux va forcément craquer ! _

Les jumeaux Weasley esquissèrent un sourire sadique, ils allaient gagner. Cela avait été tellement facile que s'en était presque risible.

« Finalement il semblerait que nous ayons surestimé l'ennemi. » commenta Fred, d'un ton narquois.

George lui envoya en retour un sourire complice, « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils se feraient avoir dès le début. » ajouta-t-il.

« Je me demande ce qu'on pourrait leur faire faire. » s'interrogea à voix haute son jumeau, un air machiavélique sur le visage.

« Peut-être faudrait-il les 'punir' pour avoir perdu aussi vite à cette guerre. » répondit George d'un ton songeur.

Ils sursautèrent quand une voix moqueuse retentit non loin d'eux. Non en fait juste _derrière _eux.

« C'était quoi déjà cette expression, muggles ? »

« ''Ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir vendu'' je suppose. » répondit une deuxième voix, d'un ton clairement amusé.

Les deux rouquins écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise, quand ils reconnurent les deux voix – dont les propriétaires n'auraient _pas_ dû être là.

«Mais quelle surprise ! » s'exclama Fred, d'un ton qu'il força à être jovial et chaleureux, mais il ne parvint pas à masquer l'incompréhension et l'incrédibilité dans sa voix, « Mon Général, l'_ennemi_ vient nous rendre visite… »

« Il semblerait en effet. » répondit son jumeau, « Cependant il serait souhaitable que l'ennemi soit _visible. _»

Quand Harry retira sa cape d'invisibilité – qui jusqu'à présent avait réussi efficacement à masquer sa présence ainsi que celle de Draco – un sourire narquois et satisfait était présent sur son visage. Derrière lui, Draco haussait un sourcil d'un air suffisant.

« Je crois qu'on a réussi à les surprendre. » railla ce dernier.

« Ils sont sûrement en train de se demander comme nous faisons pour être présents à deux endroits à la fois. » renchérit Harry, d'un ton faussement songeur.

Instinctivement les regards des jumeaux se tournèrent vers le fond de l'arrière boutique où de nombreux écrans étaient présents. La plupart était éteint et ne montrait qu'une image noire. Mais ce qui attirait leur attention était le seul écran allumé – celui du milieu – diffusant l'image d'une certaine salle vide où un certain Gryffindor et un certain Slytherin étaient. Ou plutô_t auraient dû être _puisqu'il était évident à présent que ceux sur l'image n'étaient pas les vrais Harry et Draco.

« Ok… » commença George, en se tournant lentement vers les deux 'intrus' « Quand avez-vous eu le temps de trafiquer nos ? »

Les '' '' étaient des sortes de caméras que les jumeaux Weasley pouvaient commander à distance et qui pouvaient s'infiltrer absolument partout, pouvant prendre bien des formes – bien que la forme d'un insecte volant était celle que les jumeaux préféraient. Ils avaient donc utilisé leurs nombreuses caméras pour surveiller tous les faits et gestes de leurs 'ennemis', et tout cela en passant inaperçu. Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'ils avaient cru, puisque manifestement Harry et Draco avaient réussi à détecter la présence de leurs caméras – supposées _indétectables _– et à les trafiquer.

Draco haussa un sourcil, d'un air moqueur en entendant le nom de leur invention, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, tandis qu'Harry esquissait un sourire. « Il y a une heure ou deux… je suppose. »

« Impossible ! » grinça Fred, « Il y a deux heures vous étiez en cours ! Un double cours de –» Il marqua une courte pause, puis il sembla réaliser quelque chose car il s'exclama aussitôt, « Les caméras montraient que vous étiez en classe d'Histoire de la magie pendant deux heures… Mais normalement à ces heures là vous n'avez qu'une seule heure. »

Le fait que Fred – et sûrement également George – connaisse aussi bien leur emploi du temps était légèrement flippant, mais Harry décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Non, en fait ce qui était bien plus inquiétant était les lueurs d'intérêts et d'excitations qui venaient de s'allumer dans les yeux des jumeaux démoniaques.

'_On n'a vraiment pas intérêt à perdre._' Songea Harry, ne voulant même pas s'imaginer les conséquences maintenant que les jumeaux étaient encore plus intéressés par eux.

« Alors… dîtes-nous, comment avez-vous fait pour trafiquer nos ? » demanda avec curiosité et grand intérêt George, comme si Harry et Draco ne venaient pas juste de contrer leur projet.

Draco esquissa un rictus. C'était tentant de les laisser dans l'ombre, _histoire de les frustrer un petit peu_, cependant il savait que c'était plus raisonnable de le leur dire. Après tout il n'avait pas envie de leur donner une nouvelle raison de les harceler, _merci bien _!

« J'avais gardé votre dernière petite invention – vous savez cette fascinante petite balle en argent qui peut faire des merveilles à partir du moment que vous avez une bonne imagination – et j'ai peut-être fait quelques modifications… » lança-t-il, d'un ton nonchalant en étudiant ses ongles. « Et peut-être que j'ai également réussi à le multiplier et les insérer dans vos petits caméras-insectes ou peu importe comment vous les avez appelés. »

Fred se retint de siffler d'admiration, « Tu as réussi à le modifier ? »

« Il semblerait que les objets magiques soient l'un de mes domaines d'expertises. » se contenta de répondre Draco, après tout il avait réussi à réparer une fiche armoire à apparaître alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ans, sans aucunes expériences quelconque, alors après en avoir acquis suite à la guerre, les et le Wizzy Dream étaient presque des jeux d'enfant pour lui. _Presque_.

« Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir que votre plan marcherait. » fit alors remarquer George d'un ton songeur, se demandant d'ailleurs _comment _leur plan avait marché, puisqu'ils n'avaient absolu pas remarqué le décalage d'une heure qu'il y avait entre les images sur les caméras et le présent.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry pointa les différents écrans du doigt, et plus particulièrement le seul écran encore allumé. « Bien sûr il aurait été impossible même pour nous de trafiquer toutes vos caméras. Mais on savait que lorsque Draco et moi sommes dans la même pièce, toutes les autres caméras sont désactivées, n'est-ce pas ? Vos écrans derrière en sont la preuve. »

Fred écarquilla les yeux et échangea un regard avec son jumeau.

« Ok… Maintenant ça devient vraiment effrayant. » commenta-t-il d'un ton interloqué, « Vous êtes sûres que vous n'avez pas vous aussi placé des caméras ici ? »

« Sans qu'elles ne se fassent repérer par vous ? » rétorqua Harry, d'un air reniflement amusé, « Peu de chance. On a juste fait quelques tests pour confirmer nos suppositions. »

Fred plissa les yeux, mourant d'envie de savoir quels _genres _de tests ils avaient bien pu faire. Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il avait le sentiment que s'il demandait, le couple refuserait de lui répondre.

De son côté, George avait pris une expression songeuse, son regard se tourna alors de nouveau vers l'écran et ne put empêcher un léger sourire résigné d'apparaître sur son visage en remarquant que les Harry et Draco de l'écran avaient arrêté d'être ''sur le point de s'embrasser ce qui aurait dû inévitablement amener un enchainement de situations dont le résultat serait leur défaite''. A la place ils se tenaient à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, leur regard tourné pile sur l'écran, des sourires narquois présents sur leur visage, et Draco tenait un écriteau où était inscrit en grand « PERDU ! ».

_« Je suppose qu'on peut considérer ça comme une défaite, en effet… » _concéda mentalement George, en reportant son attention sur les vrais Harry et Draco.

« Donc si je résume tout ce que nous avons pu observer depuis votre faux double cours d'histoire a été décalé d'une heure, et ceci… » il pointa l'écran du doigt, «… n'était qu'une mise en scène, grâce à la version modifiée du Wizzy Dream ? »

« A moins que la mise en scène n'ait commencé directement après le cours d'histoire. » envisagea Fred, prenant le même air songeur que son jumeau précédemment.

« Puisque vous avez manifestement réussi, Merlin sait comment, à relier Ginny dans votre camp… » décréta Harry sur un léger ton de reproche, « Nous n'aurions pas pu utiliser le stratagème de la version modifiée, si nous étions pas rentrés dans cette salle de classe vide. »

« On aurait remarqué le décalage sinon… » compris Fred, en hochant la tête, c'était ingénieux, très ingénieux même, « Ou du moins, Ginny nous aurait reporté quelque chose qui ne correspondrait pas avec nos informations –»

« …et nous aurions immédiatement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas… » compléta son jumeau. « Donc je présume que la mise en scène n'a commencé que lorsque vous êtes rentrés dans cette salle de classe… »

Le ''couple '' ne répondit pas, mais les sourires hautement satisfaits pour l'un et moqueurs pour l'autre, étaient déjà une réponse en elle-même.

Fred se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Après ça, il n'était pas vraiment difficile d'imaginer la suite des évènements. Se sachant observés par Ginny, Harry et Draco avaient dû très certainement attendre quelques minutes dans la salle de classe vide. Après quoi, ils avaient enfilé la cape d'invisibilité de d'Harry et profité d'un moment de distraction de la part de Ginny pour s'en aller, passant inaperçu, avant de finalement se diriger vers Hogsmeade, où ils avaient réussi à prendre Fred et George par surprise.

Il se retint difficilement de trembler de trépignation, il _savait _de quoi Harry et Draco étaient capable, il savait qu'ils étaient tous deux des sorciers très puissants, mais aussi puissants soient-ils leur point faible avait toujours été leur manque de coopération entre eux, malgré le fait qu'ils soient un _couple. _Alors le fait qu'ils aient réussi à surmonter ce point faible aussi rapidement était tout simplement –

George qui avait manifestement suivi le fil de pensé de son jumeau, se racla la gorge pour le tirer de ses réflexions. « Bien alors je suppose que cela conclut notre première semaine de _conflit._ » décréta-t-il, ne pouvant lui-même pas empêcher un air heureux d'apparaître sur son visage.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard méfiant, peu sûr de comprendre la réaction du rouquin, mais finalement ils haussèrent les épaules. Ils s'occuperaient de ça plus tard. Cependant ils avaient bien compris le message qu'essayait de leur envoyé George. Il était temps pour eux de rentrer.

« J'aimerais bien dire 'à dans un mois'… » dit Harry, en haussant les épaules, « Mais ça serait beaucoup trop optimiste de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai toujours su que notre Survivant était trop optimiste. » commenta Fred, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Harry pouffa, et secoua la tête d'un air mi-amusé, mi exaspéré, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, vite suivie de Draco. Mais ce dernier marqua une courte pause, au pas de la porte.

« Au fait… On a laissé de l'argent sur le comptoir. » lança Draco, à la volée, en jetant un regard à la dérobé au jumeau, « On s'est permis de se servir, puisqu'apparemment les propriétaires de la boutique étaient trop occupé à jouer les Stalker…. »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas considéré comme voler les armes de l'ennemi, ça ? » demanda à voix haute George, d'un ton plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Non… » rétorqua Harry, depuis la boutique, assez fort pour que les jumeaux démoniaques puissent l'entendre, «… C'est considéré comme un _réapprovisionnement, _et il se trouve – par pur hasard, _évidemment _ – que nos fournisseurs d'armes en tous genres soient malencontreusement dans le camp adverse. »

« Evidemment. » ricana Fred, en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'Harry, mais il était pratiquement certain qu'il arborait une expression typiquement Slytherin.

Après quelques minutes, quand ils furent sûrs que le _couple _avait déserté les lieux, Fred et George se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, la même lueur intrépide dans leurs yeux.

« Il semblerait que nous les ayons sous-estimés, soldat. » commenta George. « Leur potentiel à exécuter des méfaits, à engendrer le chaos et à collaborer en temps de crise, était bien plus grand que ce qu'on avait pu imaginer. »

Fred hocha la tête, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers un petit tiroir qu'il ouvrit rapidement, sortant tous les morceaux de parchemins qu'il y avait dedans et les lançant sur la petite table en bois au centre de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

« Ils ont une capacité d'adaptation hors normes. » approuva-t-il, « Cela ne fait que les rendre encore plus intéressant. »

C'était _ça_. Ils le savaient, c'était le moment qu'ils avaient toujours attendu. Quiconque connaissant – de près ou de loin – les jumeaux Weasley savait que leur passe-temps favori était de foutre _littéralement _le bordel dans la vie des autres, tout en restant en retrait pour apprécier le show qui en résulterait. C'était une distraction comme une autre. Le cas Potter-Malfoy ayant été leur plus récente et grande distraction. Mettant de temps en leur grain de sel – ou en d'autre mot offrant leur invention – ils appréciaient regarder les étincelles qui en résulteraient. Ils aimaient se considérer comme des sortes de 'maître du jeu', jouant sans honte avec les vies des 'joueurs'.

Ils n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin d'être des joueurs, pas parce qu'ils aimaient se sentir supérieur à tous les autres ou parce qu'ils avaient des tendances mégalomanes, mais tout simplement parce qu'ils _savaient _que s'ils devaient être des joueurs, le parti adverse perdrait si rapidement qu'ils n'auraient même pas eu le temps de se sentir satisfait d'eux-mêmes. Cela avait été le cas, pour les rares fois où ils avaient été confrontés à cette situation. Enfin jusqu'à présent…

Parce qu'à présent leurs adversaires n'étaient pas n'importe qui… Jamais, ils n'avaient eu le sentiment qu'ils auraient pu perdre contre quelqu'un, même pas durant la guerre où leur vie était littéralement en jeu… Mais là ils le sentaient. Si jamais, ils n'y allaient pas à fond, le fait de perdre ne serait pas simplement une menace en l'air, mais deviendrait une dure une réalité. Harry et Draco, dans l'état actuel des choses avaient le potentiel de les battre. Et cette pensée, seule, suffisait à faire monter l'adrénaline dans leur cerveau, et les motiver plus que jamais.

« On a peut-être perdu une bataille… » commença George.

«… mais la guerre est loin d'être terminée. » acheva son jumeau, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux. « Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. »

« Cette fois, on n'oubliera pas de considérer le fait –»

« …qu'ils ont tous les deux du sang de Marauder dans les veines. »

Leurs regards se posèrent alors sur les différents parchemins parsemés sur la table.

« Je pense qu'il est l'heure de passer au plan B. » dirent-ils en cœur, d'un ton machiavélique.

**~HPDM~**

Au même moment, alors que Draco et Harry s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le passage secret qui les mènerait directement jusqu'à Hogwarts, un horrible frisson les parcouru tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent.

« J'avais espéré qu'ils mettraient plus de temps à se remettre de leur défaite. » se plaignit Draco d'un ton exaspéré.

« Peu de chance… et tu le savais très bien. » répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules d'un air résigné. « Enfin bon, avec la petite surprise que nous leur avons laissé, ils mettront, j'espère, un peu de temps avant d'exécuter leur nouveau plan, quel qu'il soit. »

Draco émit un reniflement amusé, « Deux jours… Et je suis optimiste. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, « Même _eux, _devront mettre plus de deux jours pour refaire entièrement leur stock. Après tout, on a _littéralement _acheté tout ce qu'il y avait dans leur boutique. Et avec le nombre de clients qu'ils reçoivent tous les jours, ils seront vite débordés. »

« Deux jours. » maintint le Slytherin, d'un ton buté, « Ou alors ils pourraient tout aussi bien fermer momentanément leur boutique pour se concentrer uniquement sur cette… _guerre. _»

Harry s'arrêta net, l'horreur prenant place sur son visage. « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

« Bien sûr que tu n'y avait pas pensé. » grinça l'autre, en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'est pour ça que tu es un foutu Gryffindor optimiste. »

En réponse ledit foutu-Gryffindor-optimiste lui jeta un regard noir, mais préféra ne pas relever, il savait que la conversation risquait de dégénérer s'ils continuaient à se diriger vers cette pente glissante. A la place, il soupira, « Et moi qui pensait pouvoir avoir un peu de répit… » il vit l'haussement de sourcil moqueur de Draco, et se dépêcha d'ajouter, « Bon d'accord je sais que c'était optimiste et très stupide de ma part, mais de nous deux ce n'est pas toi qui as dû supporter le fait de n'avoir que deux heures de sommeil chaque nuit. »

« Pauvre petit… » se moqua Draco, presqu'instinctivement « Le survivant manque de sommeil, quelle tragédie ! Tu veux qu'on alerte la presse, Potter ? »

Harry plissa les yeux, « Tu veux qu'on alerte la presse parce que le Survivant va bientôt commettre un meurtre sur ta personne, _Malfoy _? » répliqua-t-il.

« On est pressé de passer la fin de ses jours, dans une vielle prison froide et glaciale, Potter ? » railla le Slytherin.

Durant les quelques insultes qui avaient été échangées, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué qu'ils s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Harry écarquilla soudainement les yeux, se rendant compte à quels points ils étaient proche, en fait il était quasiment certain que s'il s'était légèrement penché vers l'avant, ses lèvres auraient touché celles de Draco.

Draco semblait également le remarquer, parce que dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils bondirent de quelques pas en arrière, se maudissant de leur faible self contrôle.

« C'est une bonne chose, que Fred et George ne savent pas à quel point on a été proche de perdre. » soupira Harry, en se massant les tempes.

« Je suppose que même toi, tu n'es pas assez stupide pour aller leur dire que ce qu'ils ont vu dans cette salle de classe s'était vraiment produit et n'était pas juste le fruit de mon immense et magnifique imagination. » décréta Draco, se forçant à regarder autre part qu'en direction du brun.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir, quand il se remémora à quel point ils avaient été _vraiment _proche de perdre.

**~Flash-back~**

_Le blond plaqua Harry contre le mur et le fusilla du regard. __« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec elle ? » siffla Draco._

_Harry cligna stupidement des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait au blond. Non tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'ils étaient près… beaucoup trop près l'un de l'autre. Harry pouvait même sentir le souffle chaud du Slytherin sur sa joue._

_Soudainement son esprit se vida, et sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, il se pencha vers le blond. Ses lèvres se rapprochant de celles de son amant, qui en voyant l'action d'Harry, se figea complètement._

_« Bordel, Draco… » souffla Harry, d'un ton désespéré, « Je te veux… maintenant… ici… tout de suite. »_

Malgré lui, Draco se sentit réagir face aux mots d'Harry, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir. Il allait se laisser aller et céder à ses besoins, quand soudainement il vit quelque chose flotter juste derrière le brun. Et ce fut comme s'il venait de prendre une douche froide.

D'un mouvement rapide et agile il activa la version modifiée du Wizzy Dream, et poussa Harry loin de lui. Il vit une lueur d'incompréhension s'allumer dans les yeux du Survivant, qui s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge, mais qui se stoppa net en entendant les mots de Draco.

« Le pari, Potter. Tu as oublié ? »

La réalisation frappa immédiatement le brun, qui recula encore plus du blond, gardant une bonne distance de sécurité entre eux. « Oh _merde_. » fut tout ce qu'il parvient à dire.

« Comme tu dis. » se moqua Draco, en soupirant, d'un air exaspéré.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était tombé aussi facilement dans le piège des jumeaux. Après tout cela aurait dû être évident pour lui, qu'ils allaient utiliser Weasel pour sortir Draco de ses gonds. Pas qu'il était _jaloux_ ou quoi que ce soit d'elle, juste qu'il ne supportait pas cette fille, surtout lorsqu'elle était à moins d'un mètre d'Harry, nuance !

Il fronça alors soudainement les sourcils. Il savait pourquoi il était tombé aussi facilement dans le piège, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi cela avait été également le cas pour _Harry. _

« Potter est-ce que tu as aussi peu de self control que le simple fait que je sois à quelques centimètres de toi, soit suffisant pour te fait craquer ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton moqueur.

En réponse le Gryffindor prit une expression indignée. « Tu craquerais aussi, si tu avais été hanté par des fichus rêves érotiques pendant plus d'une semaine et que chaque nuit tu n'as pu dormir en tout et pour tout 2 fichus heures ! »

Draco cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois… Puis, il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, d'un air exaspéré.

« Mais quel abruti. » siffla-t-il.

« _Excuse-moi _? » s'indigna Harry.

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que le fait que tu aies autant de rêves érotiques n'était pas normal ? » grinça Draco, clairement irrité, « Tu aurais dû comprendre dès la première fois que c'était un coup des jumeaux, et tu aurais dû avoir l'intelligence d'esprit de prendre des potions de sommeil sans rêve ! »

« Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir que c'était un coup des jumeaux ?! » rétorqua le brun, « Je ne savais même pas qu'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose comme ça ! »

« Mais tu es complètement stupide ou quoi ?! » cria le Slytherin, « Tu aurais dû t'en douter après que j'ai utilisé le Wizzy Dream sur toi ! »

« Le quoi ? » demanda Harry, la confusion visible sur son visage, puis presqu'instantanément la réalisation le frappe, « BORDEL ! C'était bien toi cette fois là ! Espèce d'enfoiré, tu sais comment j'ai été traumatisé après ça ?! Et tout ça c'était à cause de toi et de ton esprit tordu !»

Draco voulut se frapper la tête contre le mur pour sa propre stupidité. « On verra ça plus tard, Potter. Le plus important c'est qu'on a failli se faire avoir et en beauté par les jumeaux. Tu as dû remarquer les caméras je suppose. »

Harry fit la moue pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête. « Ouais… Je t'ai aussi vu les trafiquer pendant le cours d'Historie. Je suppose que cela s'est révélé utile.»

« Bien sûr que c'était utile, tu me prends pour qui ? » fusa aussitôt Draco, d'un air supérieur, « Bien que… » admit-il, «… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé devoir les utiliser aussi vite. »

Cette fois ce fut autour du Gryffindor de lever les yeux au ciel, « Si tu n'avais pas sauté à pieds joints dans la provocation de Ginny aussi… Tu n'aurais pas eu à les utiliser. » fit très justement remarquer Harry. « Moi, au moins j'ai tout de suite remarqué que c'était un piège quand j'ai vu Zabini te tourner autour. »

« Dans ce cas ça fait un partout. » grinça Draco en retour, « Puisque tu n'as pas réussi à voir le coup des rêves. »

Harry allait répliquer vertement, mais se ravisa, quand il réalisa quelque chose. Draco et lui avaient chacun réussit à éviter une partie du piège des Weasley, ce qui fait qu'ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir en évitant de justesse les dégâts. Cependant, s'ils avaient décidé d'échanger des informations dès le départ, il était plus que certains que jamais ils ne seraient passés aussi près de la défaite cuisante.

Le blond semblait également avoir un fil de pensé similaire car il soupira tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Faisons une trêve… » proposa-t-il avec réticence, « Je serais dégoûté d'avoir perdu, juste parce que j'ai passé mon temps à me battre contre toi. »

« Ok. » accepta Harry, se demandant si le fait de collaborer avec Draco allait faire empirer les choses ou pas. Un sourire narquois passa alors sur son visage. « Il se trouve que j'ai ma cape d'invisibilité sur moi, et que nous sommes à quelques mètres d'un passage qui nous mènerait directement à Hogsmeade… ça te dirait d'aller rendre visite à l'ennemi ? »

« Et leur annoncer en pleine face que nous avons réussi à détourner leur plan ? » Draco eut un rictus, « Après toi, Potter. »

**~Fin du Flash-Back~**

« Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Harry, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés sain et sauf à Hogwarts.

« Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux continuer avec le plan 'évitons le plus possible d'être dans la même pièce'. » répondit Draco, en haussant les épaules, « Puisque de toute façon il est impossible de prévoir ce que les siamois vont faire par la suite. »

**~HPDM~**

_**W.W.2 : Course of the war, Propaganda **__[Tournure de la guerre, propagande, ou '' bourrage de crâne''.] _

**[ Jour 9]**

Draco manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, quand il rentra dans son dortoir. Harry était dans son lit. Attaché. Totalement nu. Sans défense.

« _Ne regarde pas…ne regarde pas…»_se força à penser Draco, tandis qu'il faisait appel à un effort surhumain pour ne pas craquer et foncer sur le lit pour – « _NON ! Ne pense pas à ça !_ »

Il inspira profondément. Très profondément. Compta jusqu'à vingt dans sa tête. Et finalement se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait d'un air désespéré. Ce qui l'amena à détourner à nouveau le regard, et recommencer le processus à zéro.

« Potter. » grinça Draco, entre ses dents, au bout d'un moment « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? »

« Tu crois que j'ai envie d'être là ? » répondit en retour Harry, d'un ton hargneux. « C'est pas de ma faute si on m'a pris pas surprise ! »

Ignorant l'envie de répondre, que _Draco _se ferait un plaisir de le prendre par surprise, le blond soupira et d'un mouvement de baguette détacha le Survivant. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Et ça se dit Sauveur de la société magique. » grinça Draco, « Comment est-ce que t'as réussi à te trouver dans cette situation ? » demanda-t-il, en jetant quelques vêtements dans sa direction.

« C'est Hermione. » marmonna Harry, en soupirant d'un air exaspéré, attrapant avec habilité les vêtements. « _Quelqu'un _lui a mis en tête que toi et moi nous sommes disputés. »

« On se dispute tout le monde. » fit remarquer Draco. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait quelque chose… »

« Sauf que cette fois, elle pense que c'est du sérieux. » soupira le brun, « Alors elle m'a demandé de régler ça rapidement avant de ''gâcher ma chance de me réconcilier avec Draco''… »

« Tu ne parviendras pas à me faire croire que c'est Granger qui a fait ça… Elle trop _prude _pour faire ça. »

« En temps normal, je serais d'accord avec toi… Mais tu n'as jamais eu à faire face à une Hermione persuadée de faire quelque chose pour mon bien. » rétorqua le Gryffindor, en frissonnant rien qu'en repensant à la scène, « Bien sûr l'idée venait de _ton _meilleur ami, qui comme par hasard passait juste par là à ce moment là … et qui dans son _infime _gentillesse a proposé que l'on règle ça par une séance de sexe. Si _ça _c'est pas du bourrage de crâne ! »

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu as perdu face à Granger et _Blaise ?_! » clarifia Draco, qui ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par la situation, « Franchement tu baisses dans mon estime, Potter. »

« La ferme, Malfoy. »

_**W.W.2 : Course of the war, The Blitzkrieg strategy **__[tournure de la guerre, la stratégie de la 'guerre-éclaire'] _

**[Jour 14]**

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Son regard fixait d'un œil vide le plafond, tandis qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil l'un des des jumeaux virevolter. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se redressa vivement et attrapa au vol l'insecte volant – à côté d'un Snitch, l'invention des jumeaux semblait voler au ralenti – et tout aussi rapidement prit une boîte qui trainait sagement sous le lit, l'ouvrit, balança l'insecte à l'intérieur et la referma immédiatement. Harry éleva alors la boîte – en verre – à la hauteur de ses yeux puis observa d'un air las, les dizaines de qui s'y trouvaient.

« Franchement je pourrais presque faire un élevage avec le nombre de ces bestioles que j'ai. » marmonna Harry, de mauvaise humeur, en replaçant la boîte sous son lit.

Depuis la visite 'surprise' dans la boutique, les jumeaux démoniaques avaient manifestement décidé de faire une production de masse de , se disant sûrement que de cette manière, Harry et Draco ne pourraient pas tous les modifier. Et ils n'avaient pas tort. C'est pourquoi le brun avait décidé qu'attraper les instectes-caméra et les fourrer dans une boîte devait certainement être l'une des meilleures méthodes s'il voulait conserver un semblant de vie privée.

Soupirant pour la troisième fois en l'espace d'une minute, Harry se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son lit, fermant les yeux pour se détendre. S'il avait pensé que la première semaine avait été fatigante, il se rendait bien compte à présent à quel point il avait été naïf et stupide d'avoir pensé ça. Cette première semaine était une simple balade dans le parc comparé à ce qu'il venait de subir cette semaine. Oh bien sûr il n'était pas fatigué à cause des rêves qu'essayaient toujours sûrement d'envoyer les jumeaux – Draco lui avait fourni un bon stock de potion sans rêve, au moment où ils étaient retournés à Hogwarts – non le problème était la nouvelle _tactique_ des jumeaux.

Depuis presqu'une semaine, Harry ne pouvait pas faire un pas hors de la salle commune –non plutôt hors de son _lit _– sans qu'il ne déclenche l'un des pièges qu'avaient installés les jumeaux démoniaques. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas quelque chose d'envahissant comme les nombreux messages que les siamois avaient l'habitude de lui envoyer avant, non ! Ceux-là au moins, Harry pouvait les faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Mais _ça_, c'était tout simplement… _l'enfer_.

Et le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas les éviter puisque parfois il ne pouvait même pas savoir qu'il était atteint par l'un des pièges. Il y avait eu tellement de cas, qui avaient joué avec ces nerfs et son self-control que s'il devait tous les citer jamais il n'y parviendrait. Mais l'un des plus marquants était par exemple quand soudainement il s'était retrouvé avec des vêtements si serrés qu'il n'y avait absolument plus aucune place à l'imagination, bons nombres d'élèves avaient sifflé en le voyant passer, le reluquant sans honte. Ce jour-là, il avait senti le regard brûlant de Draco sur lui, avant que ce dernier ne se précipite hors de la salle où ils étaient.

Il y avait aussi eu le moment où Draco s'était baladé avec les mots 'Propriété d'Harry Potter' flottant au-dessus de sa tête. Harry n'avait jamais vu le blond aussi rouge – mais il avait gardé malgré tout sa prestance naturellement et avait tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était – et cela avait eu un effet direct sur une certaine partie du corps d'Harry.

L'une des pires fois – selon ce que Draco lui avait dit – avait été en cours de potions. Snape avait eu la très bonne idée de les mettre ensemble pour réaliser une potion, dont Harry n'avait même pas essayé de retenir le nom, mais qui nécessitait, apparemment, beaucoup de communication. Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'était avéré qu'Harry avait déclenché sans le savoir un des pièges des jumeaux. Chacune de ses paroles se transformaient en propos obscènes aux oreilles de Draco, ce qui évidemment l'avait grandement _perturbé_. Ce jour là fut sans doute la première que Draco avait raté une potion depuis son arrivé à Hogwarts. Et il était même pratiquement parti en courant dès l'instant où la cloche avait sonné la fin du cours, se fichant du fait que tous les élèves le regardaient bizarrement. Harry, bien sûr une fois que Draco lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé, avait énormément compati, et avait remercié tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour ne pas avoir été à la place du blond, Merlin savait comment il aurait réagi sinon.

Plus récemment, Draco avait été la victime du piège. Harry n'était pas sûr exactement de ces effets, mais au moment où le blond était entré en cours d'Histoire de la magie, le brun avait cru que ces yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que le Slytherin était _nu_… Bien qu'il semblerait qu'Harry soit le seul à pouvoir le voir ainsi, puisque personne n'avait encore crié au scandale ou n'avait commencé à reluquer Draco… Enfin personne à part Harry bien sûr. Il avait eu énormément de mal à détacher son regard du corps de Draco, en fait il n'était parvenu à le faire que lorsque le blond lui avait jeté un regard interrogateur. Il avait alors fait un signe de la main – c'était un code qu'ils avaient décidé d'utiliser pour signifier à l'autre qu'ils étaient touchés par un piège – et Draco avait écarquillé les yeux de compréhension avant de s'éloigner rapidement du brun par pure précaution. Harry avait alors poussé un soupir de soulagement, s'étant rassuré mentalement qu'il suffisait qu'il ne regarde pas le blond pour pouvoir tenir toute l'heure sans rien faire de stupide. Mais _évidemment _il avait voulu que le piège affecte non seulement les vêtements du blond mais également sa coordination. Et de ce fait, quand Draco avait essayé de s'éloigner, il s'était fait un croche pied avec Merlin ne savait quoi et s'était retrouvé _évidemment _sur les genoux d'Harry. Durant une seconde les deux s'étaient littéralement figés sur place. Mais l'instant d'après que le Gryffindor avait réussi à récupérer sa capacité de penser _correctement _(c'est-à-dire de ne pas songer au fait qu'il serait pas mal de faire des choses peu catholiques avec le blond immédiatement), il avait bondi hors de sa chaise – faisant tomber le blond au sol dans un glapissement – attrapé son sac et courut hors de la salle comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Harry était prêt à juré que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait courut aussi vite, en fait il ne s'était arrêté que lorsqu'il était arrivé à la tour de Gryffindor.

Et voilà la situation dans laquelle il était. Allongé dans son lit, en train d'essayer de ne _pas _penser au corps nu de Draco, au lieu d'être en cours d'Histoire de la magie, comme il aurait dû être.

« Fichu siamois démoniaques. » maugréa-t-il. Pas qu'il _voulait_ être en cours d'Histoire, cependant c'était le principe même de ne pas pouvoir assister à quelque chose auquel il aurait dû, qui était dérangeant.

Il soupira une énième fois, se redressant d'un air las, tandis qu'il se forçait à ne pas repenser à la scène du cours d'Histoire. Son regard se dirigea vers son sac, qui trainait négligemment au pied de son lit, et le ramassa avec des gestes lents qui traduisaient sa fatigue. Il fouilla à l'intérieur et sortit un rouleau de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre.

Il déroula alors le parchemin, et son regard parcourut les nombreuses lignes qui avaient déjà été écrite avant que finalement il ne s'arrête à la dernière. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage quand il lut la dernière ligne.

« _Alors comme ça on a décidé de sécher les cours, Potter ?_ _Ou est-ce la vue de ma magnifique personne qui t'a rendu toute chose ?_»

« Ta ''magnifique personne'' et toi, feriez moins le malin si vous aviez été à ma place. » écrivit Harry. « En outre ce n'est pas moi qui me baladait nu en cours. »

« _Nu ? » _apparut alors immédiatement sur le parchemin.

« Nu. » confirma le brun.

« _C'est pour ça que tu me regardais bizarrement… En fait tu te rinçais l'œil…. » _

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Après le fiasco et leur presque-défaite de la première semaine dû à un flagrant manque de communication entre eux, ils avaient décidé que la tactique du ''chacun se débrouille de son côté'' n'était pas forcément si efficace que ça, et que de ce fait il était crucial de se tenir au courant des faits et gestes de l'autre, mais comme un contact direct n'était pas une merveilleuse idée non plus, ils avaient mis au point ce parchemin qui leur permettait de discuter sans risque.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que le simple fait de s'éviter et de courir à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée quand l'un de nous est affecté par un piège, ne va pas tenir très longtemps. »

« _Je suppose que c'est déjà un miracle que cela ait tenu jusque là…_ » confirma Draco, « _Et puis ça m'étonnerait que les siamois s'en tiennent là… »_

« On devrait peut-être prendre quelque précaution. » suggéra le brun.

**~ HPDM~**

Au même moment à Hogsmeade, une petite famille se baladait tranquillement dans les rues quand un rire démoniaque se fit entendre d'une des boutiques en particulier. Le couple se figea tandis que leur regard se tournait vers la dite boutique. Le _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_.

« Hé hé… Je pense qu'il est temps de faire une attaque de grande ampleur, soldat. » tonna une voix depuis la boutique.

« Maman maman… » pleurnicha alors la petite fille qui accompagnait le couple, en tirant sur la jupe de sa mère, « J'ai peur ! »

« Fais comme si tu n'entendais rien ma chérie. » dit alors la mère, d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Un nouveau rire démoniaque retentit, et la petite famille s'éloigna rapidement de la boutique. Frissonnant et jetant un dernier regard à la boutique de farces et attrapes, la mère ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir avec la ou les cibles des jumeaux Weasley.

**~HPDM~**

_**WW2**__ : __**Course of the war, imprisonment **__[Tournure de guerre, emprisonnement]_

**[ Jour 17 ]**

Harry bailla ouvertement, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher le fait qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Non loin de lui, Ron commençait déjà à partir dans les bras de Morphée. Et dire que le cours de Divination n'avait commencé que depuis dix minutes…

Harry soupira, se demandant pour la énième fois depuis sa troisième année pourquoi il avait choisi cette fichue matière. Il observa d'un air vide, Trelawney faire de grands gestes de bras, manifestement mettant beaucoup de passion dans ce qu'elle racontait.

Il bailla à nouveau, se demandant bien ce qu'ils étaient sensés faire au juste. Pas qu'il s'en préoccupait, au final il aurait juste besoin de prédire sa mort prochaine et tout passerait comme sur des roulettes.

« Concentrez-vous, mes chers enfants…. » incita Trelawney, « La concentration est la clef pour la voir… »

« _Voir quoi ?_ » se demanda mentalement Harry, en haussant les sourcils, mais fit tout de même semblant de se concentrer, bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de _pourquoi_.

« Cherchez-la … » continua le professeur de divination, « Cherchez-la bien et elle devrait apparaître devant vos yeux ! »

« _Mais chercher quoi, bordel ?!_ » s'exaspéra mentalement le brun.

Quand soudainement un léger _pouf _se fit entendre et un morceau de parchemin apparut devant lui, flottant à la hauteur de ces yeux. D'un coup, la classe se fit silencieuse et tout le monde le regardait avec surprise, Trelawney par contre l'observait avec un étrange air extatique sur le visage. Ce qui d'après Harry était particulièrement flippant – et ça venait de quelqu'un qui recevait des prédictions de morts les plus douloureuses les unes que les autres qui disait ça donc cela devait donnait une idée assez précise d'à quel point c'était flippant.

« Harry, très cher, j'ai toujours su que vous aviez ça en vous… » dit Trelawney d'un ton ému.

Harry lui sentait une goutte de sueur froide perler à l'arrière de sa tête. « _Merlin, dîtes-moi que c'est une blague…._ »

« Regardez tous , Harry a réussi à la faire apparaître « poursuivit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le Gryffindor eut un rire jaune… Alors il fallait juste faire apparaître un morceau de parchemin ? Merlin il suffisait de faire un petit _accio _ et tout le monde l'aurait eu ce fichu parchemin. Et puis d'abord quel était le rapport entre un _parchemin _et la _divination _?

« Allez… mon enfant… à présent lisez votre avenir… » incita le professeur, avec enthousiasme les yeux rivés sur Harry.

« _Je crois que je préférais quand elle me regardait comme si j'allais mourir étouffer/noyer/broyer dans les secondes qui suivent _… » songea ce dernier, en soupirant.

Son regard se tourna alors vers le parchemin (qui flottait toujours à côté de lui). Il était prêt à parier que la raison de la présence de ce parchemin était grâce à tout sauf son _talent _en divination. En fait son intuition lui disait que cela avait plutôt avoir avec deux certains rouquins démoniaques.

« Allons, » insista Trelawney, « Ne soyez pas timide, lisez… »

« Oui… » répondit Harry, « Hum…'' _Quand le soleil atteindra son sommet et qu'il brillera de mille feux, Prends garde à la personne qui compte le plus a tes yeux,  
Car, de par l'influence de Saturne sur Jupiter, ton amour coure un grave danger,  
Que seul toi, immédiatement, peut sauver.  
Accours auprès d'elle, ou tu risqueras la solitude et le désarroi éternel _'' »

Une goutte de sueur perla à l'arrière de sa tête quand il eut fini de lire. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'identité des auteurs à présent… Non mais, franchement qui pourrait croire à un canular pareil, il était évident que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une entourloupe !

« Mais c'est affreux ! » s'exclama Lavender d'un ton horrifié, en plaquant la main sur sa bouche.

« Allons bon ! » dit alors Trelawney, « Mais qu'attendez-vous pour partir mon enfant ? »

« Le cours n'est pas terminé. » fit poliment remarquer Harry, son visage ne reflétant rien d'autre que l'ennui.

« Mais que dites-vous ?! » s'horrifia Trelawney, « Accomplir votre destinée est bien plus important ! Après tout vous venez de faire apparaître une prophétie ! »

Le brun se mordit la joue intérieure pour s'empêcher de rire, il suspectait que cela ne ferait pas un très bon effet à cet instant précis… Non mais sérieusement, une prophétie ? Si c'était tellement facile d'en clamer une, il n'y aurait pas eu une salle dans le département des _Mystères _juste pour ça.

Harry prit alors un air sérieux, « Vous êtes sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas professeur ? Je suis sûr que ma … hum… prophétie pourra patienter quelques heures…. »

« Baliverne. Le destin n'attend personne, Mr Potter. » réfuta-t-elle, « Maintenant allez-y et j'accorde 50 points à Gryffindor pour votre merveilleux talent. »

Encore une fois, il dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire, à la place, il maintint une apparence sereine et rassembla ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Au moment où il allait quitter la salle, il entendit le professeur l'interpellé.

« Oh et Harry ? N'oubliez pas le rouge et l'orange sont des couleurs qui vous porteront malheur aujourd'hui. »

Harry hocha la tête, et s'en alla avant que Trelawney n'ait décidé que finalement aujourd'hui aussi il allait bientôt mourir. Il se dirigea alors lentement vers ses appartements, se demandant ce que les jumeaux avaient encore prévu de faire. Il repensa alors à ce qu'avait dit la vieille chouette et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner cette fois, en se disant que cela ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'il avait lu dans son horoscope dans le _Prophet_ ce matin.

Arrivé devant la porte de ses appartements, Harry s'arrêta.

« Dire que ça fait plus de deux semaines que j'ai pas remis les pieds là-dedans… » marmonna-t-il, en fixant la porte, « Je me demande vraiment si Draco m'en voudrait si je le laissais se débrouiller tout seul avec les jumeaux. »

Il eut alors un rire jaune, bien sûr qu'il lui en voudrait, il serait furieux contre Harry même. Inspirant profondément, et tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main, il ouvrit lentement la porte et regarda prudemment à l'intérieure, s'attendant presqu'à ce que quelque chose lui bondisse au visage.

Après quelque secondes de pause, il entra finalement dans la pièce. Il lança alors un regard circulaire, cherchant un certain blond du regard. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant comte que ses appartements étaient vides. Il laissa alors échapper un léger rire moqueur, ricanant de sa propre stupidité. Bien sûr, il savait que revenir dans ses appartements était un piège, mais jamais une seule seconde il n'avait envisagé le fait que Draco n'y était pas. Quelque part au fin fond de son esprit, il s'était même imaginé qu'il retrouvait un Draco totalement sans défense, dans une position qui inévitablement l'aurait fait réagir.

Harry soupira, maintenant le tout était de savoir ce que les jumeaux avaient bien pu préparer. Il eut sa réponse presqu'immédiatement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Se retournant, il croisa le regard de Draco qui le fixait avec surprise.

« Potter ? » s'étonna le blond, « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question. » rétorqua Harry, « Attends ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as reçu un message des jumeaux. »

« Bien sûr que non, je viens ici tous les jours je te signale. » grinça le Slytherin, puis semblant réaliser ce que venait de lui dire le brun, il fronça les sourcils, « Attends qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'toi aussi' ? »

Harry eut un rire jaune, et afficha une expression embarrassée. « En fait – »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car à l'instant même où Draco s'avança dans la pièce un énorme trou se forma sous lui. Harry bondit alors littéralement vers l'avant et parvint à attraper le bras du blond avant que ce dernier ne tombe. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Draco qui avait l'air étrangement calme, regardait vers le bas. Il pâlit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il ne parvenait même pas à voir le fond du trou.

« _Heureusement que Potter a de bons réflexes. » _songea-t-il.

Puis soudainement il se figea complètement, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

« Draco ? » demanda Harry, qui avait immédiatement remarqué le changement de comportement du blond, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il y a quelque chose de froid qui est en train de se glisser sous mes vêtements. » grinça Draco, en frissonnant, et se tortillant légèrement d'inconfort. « Et bordel c'est en train de remonter. »

« Ne bouge pas ! » ordonna alors Harry, d'une voix où l'inconfort était palpable, « Si tu bouges je vais peut-être finir par te lâcher, tu n'es pas un poids plume non plus. »

Draco le fusilla du regard et allait répliquer vertement mais il dut ravaler son insulte au moment où la _chose _remonta lentement jusqu'à son ventre. Là, il dut se mordre la lèvre pour empêcher le rire, qui menaçait traitreusement de passer la frontière de sa bouche, de sortir. Cependant, il ne put se retenir quand la chose se glissait le long de ses côtes, il laissa échapper un léger rire dont il espérait que le brun n'avait pas entendu. Mais _évidemment _Harry l'avait entendu.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de rire, Malfoy ? » demanda Harry, en cherchant sa baguette à tâtons, de sa main gauche. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas assez de force pour pouvoir remonter le blond sans l'aide de sa magie.

« Tu… crois… que… j'y peux… quelque chose ? » rétorqua Draco, forçant son hilarité à ne pas transparaître dans sa voix, tandis que la chose continuait de glisser sur son flanc sensible.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation, « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être aussi chatouilleux, Malfoy. »

« La ferme. » répliqua le blond.

Harry poussa alors un soupir de soulagement quand il parvint enfin à atteindre sa baguette. Il jeta alors immédiatement un sort de poids-plume sur Draco et s'apprêtait à le remonter, quand soudainement il vit la chose sortir de la manche du blond. La chose étant un _serpent _qui arborait une couleur rouge vive et avait quelques rainures dorée sur la tête.

« _Un serpent aux couleurs de Gryffindor… » _fut la première pensée d'Harry, «_...que c'est ironique_. »

Draco quant à lui écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant le reptile monter le long de son bras, mais il n'eut pas le temps de paniquer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, car le serpent s'était arrêté pile à l'endroit où Harry tenait le bras de Draco, et soudainement ils sentirent tous les deux une légère chaleur à l'endroit où le reptile les touchaient.

Puis l'instant d'après, le serpent avait disparut pour laisser place à un fil rouge, qui reliait leur deux poignets. Ils regardèrent leur poignet d'un air incrédule durant un court instant, avant que finalement Harry n'ait la bonne idée de remonter le blond. Au moment où ce dernier toucha à de nouveau le sol de l'appartement, le trou disparut. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était qu'une illusion… sauf que le fil rouge les reliait toujours fermement ensemble.

« Quel est le pourcentage de chance pour que ce fil se brise facilement ? » demanda Harry sans espoir en fixant ledit fil.

« ça serait problématique pour nous –» intervint alors une voix venant de derrière eux qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

«… si cette merveille se brisait aussi facilement. »

Draco poussa un soupir, il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir _qui _était derrière eux.

« Venu admirer votre œuvre ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

« Notre œuvre ? » répéta Fred, d'un ton faussement innocent, « De quoi tu parles ? Nous sommes juste venus –»

« … pour voir comment vous alliez tous les deux, vu que cela fait _très _longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas recroisé. » acheva son jumeau, une lueur machiavélique s'allumant dans ses yeux, « Accessoirement, il est vrai que nous en avons aussi profiter pour installer ce magnifique piège. »

« Magnifique, mon cul, oui. » marmonna Harry, en essayant de tirer sur le fil, mais bien sûr il resta intact.

« On s'était dit qu'il était temps de pimenter un peu le jeu… » expliqua George, d'un ton docte, « Après tout pendant ces deux semaines vous vous êtes évités comme la peste… »

« Et maintenant avec _ça_. » poursuivit Fred, en pointant le fil du doigt, « Vous ne pourrez pas choisir le chemin de la facilité et vous enfuir dans la direction opposée à chaque fois que vos hormones déchainées auront pris le dessus sur votre self-control. »

Draco serra alors les dents. Il avait su que tôt ou tard, les siamois décideraient de faire quelque chose pour les empêcher de s'éviter, mais il n'avait pas imaginé quelque comme _ça_. Il était à présent impossible pour eux de faire comme si l'autre n'était pas là…. Ils passeraient toute la journée l'un à côté de l'autre, sans autres choix possibles, et puis il y avait aussi le risque que l'un d'eux tombe dans un des fichus pièges des jumeaux. Draco retint son souffle, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer dans ce cas de figure… Et puis Merlin, réalisa-t-il soudainement, ils allaient devoir dormir dans le même lit, ils allaient devoir se _doucher_ devant l' -ce que leur self-control était assez fort pour ne pas toucher l'autre alors qu'ils seraient constamment ensemble ?

Draco échangea un regard avec Harry, qui arborait une lueur de pure horreur dans les yeux. Et là, Draco eut la très nette impression qu'ils allaient bientôt perdre cette guerre.

« Bon et bien nous étions juste venus pour vous voir, et maintenant que c'est chose faite nous allons vous laisser profiter de votre temps _ensemble_. » susurra Fred, d'un ton suggestif, en faisant un léger salut de la main.

Au même instant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'avertissement de Trelawney, « _Aujourd'hui le rouge et l'orange vous porteront malheur »._ Son regard passa alors du fil _rouge_ qui le reliait à Draco, aux cheveux _orange _des Weasley, et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rire jaune, bien sûr il avait fallu que Trelawney choisisse cette fois pour avoir raison !

**[Quelques heures plus tard Hogsmeade]**

Fred ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait d'apparaître sur son visage, rien que le fait de voir la tête qu'avaient faite les deux autres en voyant le fil rouge était déjà une victoire en soi.

« Je me demande si ça sera suffisant pour gagner cette fois… » se demanda-t-il à voix haute, « Après tout ils se sont révélés être plus redoutable que ce qu'on pensait… Ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac. »

« On verra bien. » répondit Georges avec un sourire narquois, « Dans tous les cas, ça sera drôle de les voir essayer de ne pas se sauter dessus, alors qu'ils en meurent d'envie depuis plus de deux semaines. Et puis…» ajouta-t-il, « S'ils parviennent à résister, on n'aura plus qu'à avoir recours à _tu-sais-quoi_. »

Fred esquissa alors un sourire machiavélique. Même s'ils avaient croire à Harry et Draco qu'ils étaient juste venus pour admirer leur œuvre, il y avait eu en réalité deux autres raisons. La première était qu'ils avaient dû demander la permission de faire le 'tu-sais-quoi' à McGonagall, ce qui s'était révélé être une tâche très compliquée. La directrice les avait regardé avec scepticisme du début à la fin, mais avait quand même accordé sa permission au final – après 3 heures d'argumentations. La deuxième raison était qu'ils avaient été curieux de la couleur que prendrait le fil entre Harry et Draco.

En effet la couleur n'était pas là juste pour faire jolie, mais divergeait selon les personnes reliées. Plus les deux personnes concernaient étaient attachées émotionnellement à l'autre, plus le lien virait vers le rouge. Et plus la couleur était vive plus difficilement destructible était leur lien affectif. Et plus le fil était court, plus la nécessité de la présence de l'autre était importante.

Fred ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire amusé, Harry et Draco semblaient toujours se battre l'un contre l'autre, s'insultaient à longueur de journée, et adoraient torturer l'autre, si bien qu'on aurait pu penser que leur relation était uniquement basé sur le sexe, mais leur fil n'en était pas moins d'une couleur rouge très vive et mesurait moins de trente centimètres. Ce qui voulait dire que leur lien était assez _littéralement _indestructible.

« C'est dommage… » chuchota-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, « Si votre dévouement envers l'autre n'avait pas été aussi fort, et si votre relation était uniquement ce que vous laissez paraître, vous auriez peut-être eu une chance de gagner… »

**[A Hogwarts]**

Ron lançait un regard circulaire à la pièce, clairement mal-à-l'aise. A côté de lui, Zabini, semblait être dans la même position. La tension présente dans l'air était palpable, et le silence qui régnait depuis une bonne heure ne pouvait qu'empirer la situation. Ils étaient actuellement assis sur l'un des canapés des appartements d'Harry, et face d'eux étaient assis Harry et Draco.

Les deux étaient assis droits comme des pics, et ignoraient totalement la présence de l'autre. Draco lisait un livre de potion, tandis qu'Harry regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Ni l'un ni l'autre, ne semblait vouloir parler, comme si le fait de parler risquait de faire réaliser à l'autre qu'ils étaient à moins de trente centimètres de distance.

Ron déglutit, et les observa nerveusement, n'essayant même plus de faire la conversation, au bout de dix tentatives il avait abandonné, Harry et Draco ne répondant que par des grognements ou des monosyllabes. Il se maudit alors mentalement pour avoir accepté l'invitation d'Harry.

Il y a environ trois heures de cela, Ron avait réussi un hibou d'Harry, lui demandant de venir rapidement dans ses appartements pour une urgence. Il s'était révélé qu'à cause des jumeaux, Harry et Draco étaient à présent attachés ensemble et que la première idée, qui leur était venue à l'esprit pour compenser le fait qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'éviter comme le jour et la nuit, était de ne pas être _seul_. De ce fait ils avaient expressément demander/menacer Ron et Zabini de leur tenir compagnie.

Et trois heures plus tard, le rouquin avait l'impression que s'il restait une minute de plus, il allait exploser. Mince alors, leur frustration sexuelle était tellement importante que cela en était presque visible à l'œil nu !

Puis l'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit, et Ron ne put s'empêcher de vouloir embrasser Hermione, tellement il était contente de la voir arriver. En entrant dans la pièce, elle haussa un sourcil, repérant presqu'immédiatement la tension dans la pièce.

« Hermione. » salua alors Harry, avec du soulagement dans la voix, « Est-ce que tu as –»

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non, ça risque de prendre plus de temps que prévu, le sort est extrêmement complexe, surtout que normalement il n'est pas fait pour durer aussi longtemps. »

Harry se renfrogna légèrement, mais hocha la tête, « Merci. Dans combien de temps penses-tu que ça sera terminé ? »

« Je dirais deux jours. » répondit Hermione, d'un ton songeur. « Tu pourras tenir jusque là ? »

« Il faudra bien. » marmonna le brun, jetant un regard en coin au blond.

Ce dernier semblait concentré sur son lit, mais Harry pouvait voir qu'il était extrêmement tendu. Harry n'était pas mieux, il avait l'impression de remarquer tous les faits et gestes du blond. Il suffisait que ce dernier tourne la page de son livre, pour que l'attention d'Harry soit tournée vers lui, même s'il se forçait à se concentrer sur autre chose le moment où il s'en rendait compte. Etait-ce le fait qu'ils s'ignoraient et s'évitaient consciemment pendant deux semaines, qui les rendaient si conscient de la présence de l'autre ? Ou était-ce le fait que le fil était tellement court, qu'ils étaient presque tout le temps en contact physique direct avec l'autre ?

« Bon il est temps qu'on rentre le couvre-feu est dans cinq minutes, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me faire prendre par Filch ou Snape. » dit finalement Ron, au bout d'une demi-heure de silence pesante, avec une légère grimace sur le visage.

« ça te dirait pas de rester dormir ? » proposa Harry avec espoir.

« Désolé vieux, mais j'ai laissé mes affaires au dortoir et il faut absolument que je finisse ce fichu devoir en Divination. » marmonna le rouquin, d'un ton exaspéré.

« Moi aussi je vais y aller, Draco. » dit Blaise, « Aucune offense, mais je pense que je vais sincèrement perdre la raison si je reste ici plus longtemps. En plus j'ai promis à Pansy de lui montrer comment utiliser la nouvelle montre qu'elle a reçue. »

Draco hocha la tête, d'un air calme et serein, pourtant Harry pouvait voir que la prise de Draco sur son lit s'était visiblement resserrée.

« Bon et bah si tout le monde s'en va. » enchaîna Hermione, en se levant également, « Je te les apporterais dès que j'ai fini. »

« Merci encore. » répondit le Survivant.

Hermione balaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main, puis les trois s'en allèrent.

A l'instant même où la porte de ses appartements se refermait, le silence régna de nouveau dans la pièce. Mais l'un comme l'autre continuait d'ignorer la présence de l'autre.

Draco plissait les yeux avec concentration tandis qu'il lisait les instructions pour la préparation d'une potion particulièrement complexe. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ignorer Harry. Après tout, ce qu'il lisait était si difficile à comprendre qu'il ne risquerait pas de laisser son esprit dériver vers d'autres sujets plus _dangereux_.

Le blond soupira, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir étrangler les siamois, mais il devait avouer que cela avait été un coup de maître. La résistance qu'avait montré Harry et Draco jusqu'à présent n'était basée que sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient jamais assez longtemps dans la même pour qu'il puisse se passer quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant que cette option était totalement annihilée, ils allaient vraiment devoir faire des efforts pour ne pas être. En fait c'était comme si la guerre n'avait commencé qu'à cet instant.

_« Sauf que, si la première fois on était parti à un niveau un peu près équitable, cette fois-ci nous sommes si clairement en désavantage que cela en était presque ridicule. » _songea-t-il.

Ce n'était pas uniquement le fait que Draco et Harry seraient constamment ensemble qui rendait les choses compliquées… _non_… c'était le fait que ce rapprochement forcé ce soit produit après deux semaines de quasi non contact. Leur situation était comparable à une personne dépendante à une potion essayant d'arrêter, qu'on enfermerait dans une salle remplie de cette dite potion. Si l'enfermement se produit quelques jours après la décision d'arrêter, la conviction et la détermination était toujours fraîche dans l'esprit, la tentation de céder au manque était donc plus faible, que si l'enfermement se produisait trois semaines plus tard, quand le manque et le besoin seraient presqu'à leur summum. Oui, vraiment, c'était un coup de maître de la part des jumeaux.

C'était même à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas tout simplement prévus tout ça dès le départ…

Draco se figea complètement en sentant un poids sur son épaule. Tournant légèrement la tête, il vit que Harry s'était endormi sur lui, laissant sa tête reposée sur son épaule.

« _Mais il a quel âge ?! »_ se demanda Draco, d'un air exaspéré, envisageant alors immédiatement toutes les manières qu'ils connaissaient réveiller brutalement le brun, mais il se ravisa en entendant ce dernier pousser un soupir de bien être et se caller encore un peu plus contre Draco.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai qu'Harry avait eu l'air extrêmement épuisé depuis quelques temps. « _Cet idiot… même pas capable de prendre soin de lui-même et de se reposer correctement. » _Draco décida donc de laisser Harry dormir, mais ce n'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ou quoi que ce soit, c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de perdre face aux jumeaux à cause du Gryffindor et son manque de sommeil !

Draco ignora donc le surpoids sur son épaule et poursuivit sa lecture. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de lire trois lignes, qu'Harry se mit à gigoter légèrement dans son sommeil, sa tête se callant finalement au niveau du cou de Draco. Si bien qu'à chaque fois que le brun respirait, son souffle atteignait le cou du Slytherin, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner face à cette sensation.

« _Ignore-le. » _s'ordonna mentalement Draco, « _Continue à lire et fait comme s'il n'était pas en train de souffler sur une partie particulièrement sensible de ton cou. » _

Il se rendit alors vite compte qu'il ne parvenait plus à lire plus de quatre lignes sans se faire déconcentrer par Harry et devoir recommencer au début de la page. Au bout de la dixième fois, il abandonna et referma son livre en soupirant, fichu Potter, même en dormant il parvenait à l'énerver. Il observa alors durant un court instant le visage endormi du brun, et songea que ce dernier avait l'air bien plus innocent quand il dormait, que ce qu'il était réellement en réalité.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en entendant Harry gémir près de son oreille. Et presqu'immédiatement un fait lui revint en tête : Harry s'était endormi sans prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Draco inspira profondément. « _Franchement le timing est beaucoup, beaucoup trop parfait… Alors soit les siamois sont beaucoup plus manipulateur que ce que je pensais, soit Potter et moi avons juste une chance de merde._ »

Quand Harry gémit une nouvelle fois, faisant se tendre le blond, Draco décida que c'était définitivement un peu des deux, mais plus la dernière proposition que la première. Il inspira profondément, se forçant à ne pas réagir, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Après tout ce n'était qu'Harry en train de faire un rêve érotique et faisant des bruits indécents près de son oreille alors que cela faisait presque deux semaines et demi que Draco était sérieusement en manque… Ce n'était pas comme s'il était en train d'imaginer le rêve qui parvenait à faire sortir de tels sons de la bouche du brun, non pas du tout !

« Potter. » appela finalement Draco, d'un air exaspéré, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, au contraire il poussa un gémissement qui hérissa les poils de Draco. « POTTER ! »

« Hm…..si bon… » soupira Harry, frottant doucement sa joue contre le torse du Slytherin.

Draco allait appeler encore une fois le rouge et or, mais son interpellation fut ravalée au moment où il sentit une langue parcourir un endroit très sensible de son cou, il ne put empêcher le gémissement qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« O-ok. » haleta-t-il, luttant pour ne pas céder à la tentation, « P-Potter c'est pas drôle… A-rr-ête…. Réveille-toi ! POTTER ! »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, qu'Harry daigna ouvrir paresseusement les yeux, son regard encore voilé par le sommeil se posant sur Draco. Mais avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de se plaindre ou de s'énerver, Harry fit quelque chose de complètement inattendu, il se pencha et embrassa langoureusement le Slytherin.

Draco tenta de résister et ne pas répondre au baiser, mais à l'instant même où la langue du brun commençait à titiller la sienne, en même temps qu'une main experte effleurait son érection, toutes ses barrières et ses capacités de réflexions se brisèrent. Il répondit avec passion au baiser, ses mains parcourant chaque centimètre de peau d'Harry qui était à sa portée. Cela lui avait tellement manqué. Jamais il n'avait autant ressenti ce manque de ne pas avoir pu toucher, sentir, taquiner cette peau si sensible, entendre ces gémissements étouffés et ces cris d'extases, avoir la satisfaction de voir ce corps se tortiller, frissonner et se tendre sous ses touchers.

Harry s'était placé à califourchon sur lui, bougeant vivement son bassin de sorte que leur érection soit frottée l'une contre l'autre. Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière, gémissant. Il avait l'impression de voir des étoiles autour de lui et ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement… C'était si bon…. Et –

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle haletant, légèrement désorienté, et une érection dans le pantalon. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, prenant peu à peu conscience de son entourage. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était toujours sur le canapé, allongé dessus dans une position très inconfortable, ses mouvements étaient restreints et il comprit pourquoi en voyant qu'Harry avait manifestement décidé de l'utiliser comme un substitut de peluche, ou quelque chose du genre.

« _Il semblerait que Potter ne soit pas le seul à s'être endormi, en oubliant de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve. » _soupira mentalement Draco, se réprimandant mentalement pour son manque de prudence, il ne s'était même rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi ! Il était d'ailleurs incapable de dire quand le rêve avait commencé. Et puis …

Draco grimaça d'inconfort tandis qu'il se tortillait légèrement.

Et puis il y avait aussi _ce _problème plus bas, qu'il ne pouvait pas régler, vu qu'il avait comme qui dirait un _poids lourd _sur lui.

« Potter. » appela Draco, sans trop d'espoir. Mais à sa grande surprise, il sentit le brun se redresser immédiatement bien que d'un mouvement plutôt lent et le regarder d'un air confus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » marmonna-t-il, d'une voix endormie.

Draco envisagea de répondre quelque chose du style de ''oh pas grand-chose, juste que je viens d'avoir un rêve érotique, me réveillant avec une horrible érection et me rendant que l'objet de mon rêve se trouvait juste au dessus de moi, sinon à part ça…''

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit, car Harry avait bougé légèrement sur le côté – et étant donné qu'il était juste au-dessus de Draco il était impossible que le rouge et or n'ait pas senti le léger _problème _du blond. Les yeux du Survivant s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes, avant que finalement il ne comprenne la situation.

« _Oh _… » dit-il, en se remettant en position assise, permettant ainsi à Draco de faire de même.

« Oui, oh, comme tu dis. » marmonna le blond, essayant d'ignorer et masquer au maximum son excitation. « Maintenant si tu veux bien t'éloigner aussi loin que cette fichue corde le permet, j'aimerais pouvoir me concentrer sur quelque chose de particulièrement affreux.»

Harry haussa un sourcil, mais fit ce qui lui était demandé. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors, il en déduisit donc qu'il ne devait pas être plus de trois heures du matin. Il soupira, il sentait que les prochaines semaines allaient être _très, très _longues.

**[Jour 18] **

Harry ressentait présentement l'envie et le besoin de se cogner très fortement la tête contre le mur. Peut-il que s'il tapait assez fort les souvenirs des dernières semaines disparaîtraient ? _Non avec la chance que j'ai, non seulement je perdrai _TOUS _mes souvenirs, mais en plus je m'arrangerai pour tomber dans une situation encore pire que celle actuellement_, songea Harry avec dérision.

« Peut-être que l'un de nous devrait se blesser et être dans le coma pendant une semaine ou deux… » suggéra Harry.

« T'en a d'autres des idées stupides, dans ce genre, Potter ? » rétorqua Draco, d'un ton exaspéré, il jeta alors un regard dégouté en direction du fil qui les liait, « C'est moi ou cette chose a rétréci ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, et examina rapidement ladite chose. « Ah ah peut-être qu'elle rétrécit en fonction de notre niveau d'excitation… » plaisanta-t-il.

Mais aussitôt, qu'il avait énoncé son hypothèse, il s'arrêta net et les deux échangèrent un regard horrifié.

« Connaissant les principaux concernés, ça ne me surprendrait même pas. » marmonna le blond d'un ton exaspéré, en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Puis son regard se tourna finalement vers l'horreur qui se trouvait devant eux et qu'ils avaient essayé d'éviter depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés : la douche.

Il inspira profondément. « Bon, ok, Potter voilà ce que je te propose. On se déshabille chacun de notre côté, on rentre tous les deux là-dedans, on fait rapidement ce qu'on a à faire et après on ressort. Quoi ?! » grinça finalement Draco, en voyant l'expression amusée du Gryffindor.

« Non, j'ai juste l'impression que tu viens de décrire un coup d'un soir… » répondit Harry, en se grattant la joue d'un air gêné, « ou quelque chose comme un truc à trois. »

Un étrange son sortit de la gorge du Slytherin tandis que plusieurs images mentales s'installaient dans sa tête. « Excellent. » ironisa Draco, d'une voix remplie de sarcasme, « Tout ce que j'avais besoin pour rester calme et impassible, franchement merci Potter. »

Ce dernier leva les mains en signe de paix, se retenant de dire quelque chose comme ''c'est toi qui a abordé le sujet'', après tout ce serait extrêmement contre-productif de se disputer maintenant. « Ok… », dit-il d'un ton conciliant, en prenant sa baguette qui trainait non loin « On fait comme tu as proposé… »

D'un coup de baguette, tous ses vêtements et ceux de Draco disparurent. Ce dernier glapit de surprise durant un court instant mais reprit rapidement contenance.

« Vas-y d'abord… » proposa Harry, en faisant de son mieux pour ne PAS regarder le corps nu du blond.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux sous la douche, ils se mirent dos à dos. Et, tout comme la nuit précédente, ils s'ignoraient royalement. Du moins autant qu'il était possible de s'ignorer dans moins de deux mètres carrés, avec un bras attaché à l'autre… En d'autres mots : totalement impossible.

Harry inspira profondément, faisant des mouvements mécaniques pour se laver, ignorant les frissons de Draco à chaque fois que le bras d'Harry frôlait son corps ou la propre chaleur qui s'insinuait lentement mais sûrement en lui quand il touchait par mégarde le blond.

Il était horriblement conscient de la proximité du Slytherin, de ses moindres faits et gestes. Jamais la tentation de le toucher, de le frôler, le faire _réagir _n'avait été aussi forte. C'était si simple, il suffisait d'un geste, il connaissait le corps de Draco par cœur, il savait où le toucher pour le faire perdre la tête.

Harry se força à fixer le mur, priant pour trouver une distraction quelconque… N'importe quoi, une rayure, une tâche, il accepterait tout du moment que cela lui permettrait de ne pas penser au corps de Draco à quelques centimètres du sien, des milliers et des milliers de gouttes d'eau ruant sur son corps finement musclé et –

Le Gryffindor afficha un air irrité tandis qu'il fusillait le mur du regard. Pourquoi ses pensées revenaient toujours et encore à _ça _?! Franchement, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de penser à autres choses ! Le nombre de carreau qu'il y avait dans cette fichue salle de bain, par exemple ! Harry se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était jamais posé la question… C'était une chose primordiale à savoir après tout ! Heureux de s'être trouvé quelque chose à faire, Harry commença à compter.

Au même moment les pensées de Draco étaient assez similaires à ceux d'Harry, sauf que lui au lieu de se mettre à compter les carreaux, il se mit à imaginer les nombreuses, _très _nombreuses façon dont il pourrait se venger des jumeaux démoniaques une fois que tout cette histoire sera finie, et que Harry et Draco auront gagné, _évidement_.

Draco en était arrivé à la vingtième méthode ( ''menacer d'aller tout balancer à la mère Weasley, et faire du chantage pour obtenir tout ce que Draco voulait _et _quand même aller balancer à la mère Weasley'') quand le savon lui glissa des mains et qu'instinctivement – réflexe de Seeker oblige – Draco se pencha le rattrapant avant que le savon n'atteigne le sol. Ce fut une énorme erreur de sa part.

Dans sa précipitation il avait oublié qu'il était toujours attaché à Harry –dans un sens sa technique _avait _marché puisqu'il avait _effectivement _réussi à oublier la présence d'Harry – et de ce fait lorsqu'il se baissa pour attraper le savon il fit un geste trop brusque du bras, ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Harry. Ce dernier était concentré sur son comptage fut absolument pris par surprise et ne parvint pas à se ressaisir à temps, il tomba donc sur Draco, qui au dernier moment parvint à prendre appuis sur le mur en face de lui pour ne pas tomber.

Résultat de tout cela : Harry était actuellement en train de plaquer Draco contre le mur, ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier, ayant utilisé le blond pour se rattraper. Et leur corps était plaqué l'un contre l'autre.

Draco gémit. Il pouvait sentir l'érection d'Harry contre le bas de son dos et il frissonna, son corps lui rappelant douloureusement qu'il n'avait eu aucune activité sexuel depuis plus d'un mois. Il se tortilla légèrement d'inconfort… Merlin il avait tellement besoin de –

« Oh merlin. » siffla Harry, fermant les yeux pour essayer de reprendre un semblant de contrôle, « Pitié Draco, ne bouge _pas_. »

Peut-être était-ce parce que biologiquement parlant Draco Malfoy ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de rendre Harry Potter inconfortable même au détriment de soi-même… Peut-être parce que son érection douloureuse et son excitation lui empêchaient d'avoir l'esprit clair… Peut-être parce que tout simplement il ne pouvait plus supporter cette longue torture… Peut-être était-ce un peu des trois, mais cela n'empêche que Draco commit sa seconde erreur.

Il fit un mouvement de hanche délibéré, réussissant à obtenir un gémissement étouffé du brun, et le provoqua « Quoi, ton self-control est-il si terrible que ça, Potter ? »

Harry haleta et d'un mouvement de bras, il força Draco à lui faire face. Leur regard se croisèrent et ils sentirent tous deux leur souffle se bloquer dans leur gorge, ne parvenant pas à détourner les yeux de l'autre. Ils ressentaient tous deux cette pression, cette tension qui prenait habituellement place entre eux, ce besoin de dominer l'autre, de le faire gémir, de l'empêcher de penser, l'empêcher de tenir debout… Et ils étaient si proches qu'ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre venir effleurer leurs joues… Harry se pencha se rapprochant de plus en plus du blond.

Une voix dans sa tête lui cria qu'il devait s'arrêter qu'il allait tout rater, mais il l'ignora. Pourquoi devait-il arrêter alors qu'il sentait ce besoin presque vital de continuer ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus… Non tout ce qui importait était Draco. Draco et ses yeux argent presque liquides dus à son excitation… Draco et ses lèvres entrouvertes, laissant passer son souffle saccadé et chaud… Draco et son corps si tentant qui appelait le sien à réagir… Draco et sa voix rauque, qui avait le don d'empêcher toutes pensées cohérentes d'entrer dans son esprit…

Harry se rapprocha encore, hypnotisé par l'être devant lui. Il avait besoin de sentir à nouveaux ses lèvres sur les siennes, sentir son corps contre le sien, entendre cette voix faire écho à la sienne, voir ses yeux se perdre dans une myriade de plaisir intense…

Ils allèrent se jeter sauvagement contre les lèvres de l'autre, comme des affamés voyant un plat délicieux virevolté juste devant leurs yeux. Mais dans leur précipitation – ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui avait été le responsable – l'un d'eux toucha le robinet de la douche par accident. Et l'instant d'après un torrent d'eau froide se déversa sur eux.

Ils glapirent et se séparèrent immédiatement, leurs ardeurs s'étant calmé par cette brusque attaque glacée.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on sorte immédiatement. » marmonna Harry, en se pinçant l'arête du nez, il ne faisait plus vraiment confiance à son self-control en ce moment même.

« Bonne idée. » répondit Draco, en éteignant l'eau.

**~HPDM~**

_**WW2 : Course of the War, Help call**__[Tournure de guerre, l'appel au secours]_

Quelques heures plus tard à Hogwarts, deux personnes reçurent presque simultanément du courrier.

L'une d'elle était actuellement dans la salle commune des rouges et ors, lisant un livre particulièrement difficile, qui aurait fait froncer les sourcils et donner un mal de tête à n'importe qui, sauf elle, _évidemment_, quand une magnifique chouette au pelage neige déboula en urgence dans la pièce. La chouette se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Hermione était assise et tendit la patte, accompagné d'un hululement urgent.

Intriguée Hermione marqua sa page, referma son livre dans un bruit sec et déplia le message qu'Hedwig lui tendait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle parcourut le mot du regard.

Une dizaine d'étage plus bas, dans l'un des nombreux cachots de Hogwarts, une autre personne, un homme, reçut la visite d'un grand-duc à l'air majestueux. Il haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant le propriétaire du hibou et jeta un sort statique sur la potion sur laquelle il travaillait pour déplier soigneusement le morceau de parchemin. L'homme relut le message plusieurs fois, se demandant si c'était une blague de très mauvais goût, mais au bout de la cinquième fois il dut se rendre à l'évidence que _non _ce n'était pas du tout une blague et que son filleul était atrocement sérieux. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré tout en se massant les tempes.

Les deux messages provenaient de personnes différentes, mais leur contenu était étrangement similaire.

_« Hermione/ Severus, _

_Je sais que tu m'avais dit que ce que je t'avais demandé allait prendre du temps… Mais s'il-te-plaît, termine-les aussi vite que tu peux…_

_Je sens que si je reste plus longtemps avec lu, je ne vais pas tarder à lui sauter dessus / à craquer ! _

_Harry/ Draco.» _

Hermione soupira et sortit sa baguette se concentrant sur les sorts qu'elle devait utiliser. Severus ajouta plusieurs ingrédients à sa potion tout en fusillant le parchemin du regard. Tous deux se demandaient vraiment comment Harry/ Draco avait réussi à les embarquer là-dedans et surtout ce qui leur avait pris d'accepter !

**[Jour 29]**

_**WW2 : Course of the War, the day before the last battle **__[Tournure de guerre, le jour avant la bataille finale] _

La dernière semaine s'était anormalement écoulée sans incident, du moins notable. Les tentatives des jumeaux étaient faibles tout au plus. Et cela ne faisaient que mettre encore plus à cran Harry et Draco. Ils savaient que les jumeaux n'étaient pas du genre à abandonner, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils préparaient une attaque… Une ultime attaque, le coup de grâce, l'échec et mat…

Et malgré le fait qu'avec l'aide d'Hermione et Severus, Harry et Draco possédaient à présent quelques _armes_/ outils pour se défendre, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment prévoir quels types d'attaques allaient leur tomber dessus. En plus le fichu _fil_ était toujours présent et même s'ils avaient appris à vivre avec, cela restreignait tout de mêmes leurs mouvements et leurs capacités à réagir en cas d'urgence.

En fait ils n'eurent la réponse à leur question que la veille de la date limite. Là où auparavant avaient été placardés les décrets d'éducation d'Ombrage se trouvait à présent une énorme affiche colorée.

**Jeunes Sorciers et sorcières, les frères Weasley ont l'honneur de vous inviter à l'évènement qui se déroulera demain pour votre grand plaisir ! **

**Vous souhaitez connaitre votre niveau, tester vos capacités ? Affirmer au monde votre grandeur et ce que vous valez ?! Dans ce cas il est temps pour vous de participer au WIZZY GAME ! **

**Avec l'accord du professeur McGonagall nous avons instauré un jeu où les participants s'affronteront dans plusieurs domaines ! Les vainqueurs verront remettre un prix de la part de la Directrice **_**et **_**un pass gratuit pour plus d'une centaine de produits dans nos magasins. **

**Le jeu commencera demain à 9 h, et les participants devront avoir minimum 14 ans, de plus la participation devra se faire par duo (afin de tester vos capacités de collaboration). Soyez nombreux à vous inscrire sur le parchemin ci-dessous ! **

Harry et Draco s'échangèrent un regard. Si ça ce n'était pas de la provocation pure et dure !

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu... Je sais que j'avais dit que le deuxième chapitre serait publié une semaine après le premier, ce qui doit faire quelques chose comme 5/6 mois de retard... Mais mon pc avait rendu l'âme, et je n'avais pas vraiment eu la foi de retaper les vingtaines de pages, immédiatement... Mais bon j'ai quand même fait un effort, aujourd'hui parce que c'est l'anniv de Dray :p

Donc voilà du coup je n'ose pas annoncer de date pour la troisième partie... peut-être pour l'anniv d'Harry ?

Bref, en tout cas je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews et votre patience !

See Ya !


End file.
